The Baby Project
by bookworm3
Summary: 2/24/09 UPDATED!Who knew taking care of a baby boy would have you fall in love with your worst enemy? Not Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez! Troyella! TRAILER UP NOW!
1. Trailer

**Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't been here for a week. Anyways, yes The Baby Project won first place! Whoop! The other two stories will be Freaky, Freaky Friday and Because You Live. Enjoy the trailer! **

**Troy Bolton**

Shows picture of Troy

**East High's B ball captain and Golden boy**

**Gabriella Montez**

Shows picture of Gabriella

**The captain of the Scholastic Decathlon and co president of the drama club**

**These two are the most powerful and experienced in their cliques**

Ryan tries to do a three pointer and misses. Troy sighs.

"No dude, you're supposed to shoot the ball in the middle and jump and throw. Watch" Troy says and the ball goes right through the hoop.

"So Z2 plus Z equals 0?" Kelsey asks and Gabriella shakes her head.

"No, Z2 plus Z equals Z3" Gabriella corrected.

**But they are mortal enemies**

Shows Troy, Chad, Ryan, Jason, and Zeke pass in the hallway. Troy purposely passes by Gabriella and knocks her books down.

"Oops, my bad" Troy said.

"Go to hell you asshole!" Gabriella shoots back. They glare at eachother.

**What happens when they are brought together in an unexpected way?**

"So, you will be paired with a partner to take care of a real baby from the orphanage for two months to learn parenthood" the teacher exclaimed.

"What if we're busy with other things?" Troy asked.

"Yeah like you could even last a day with a baby" Gabriella said.

"Well we'll see about that. Bolton, Montez you will be given a baby boy named Zac" the teacher exclaimed.

"WHAT?"

**How will they survive being parents together if they hate eachother?**

Zac crying. "Montez don't just stand there do something!" Troy yelled.

"Maybe stop screaming and he'll stop crying!" Gabriella screamed.

**But what happens when feelings are changed and Troy realizes that?**

Troy and Gabriella flop down on Troy's couch together exhausted.

"I thought he'd never go to sleep!" Troy exclaimed and Gabriella nodded.

"Me… too" Gabriella trails off going into a deep sleep falling on to Troy chest. Troy stares at her shocked but then smiles and plays with her hair.

**What happens when she feels it too?**

Gabriella flops down on the couch after letting down Zac for his nap and opens a magazine. Troy walks in and sits next to her and then places his head on her lap.

Gabriella puts down her magazine, "What are you doing?" she laughed.

"Hm, I tired and the couch isn't as comfy as you" Troy says closing his eyes. Gabriella giggled and smiled, put her arm on the arm of the sofa, and lovingly took some hair off of Troy's eyes.

**What happens when their friend's notice?**

"So Troy, wanna go shoot some hoops after school?" Chad asked and Troy shook his head.

"Sorry man, Gabriella and I are taking Zac to the mall" Troy said smiling brightly. Chad looked at him weird. _'Is it Gabriella your worst enemy who you are smiling for?'_

"Hey Gabs, wanna go shopping?" Sharpay asked and Gabriella shook her head.

"Sorry Shar, Troy and I are taking Zac to the mall to play. Maybe we'll see you around there!" Gabriella said excited and walked away.

**And want them to get together?**

Shows Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Aurora (his girlfriend; she's in HSM2), Jason and Kelsey hidden.

"Look at Gabriella!" Taylor exclaimed over her walkie talkie. The guys looked to see Gabriella kiss Troy on the cheek and Troy smile at her.

"Wow, he must really like her!" Chad exclaimed and the others agreed still looking at the two who were now swinging Zac as Zac held Troy and Gabriella's hand as he was lifted up from the ground.

**What happens when Gabriella has doubts?**

"Gabby, we can tell you love him!" Taylor exclaimed.

"But it doesn't mean he loves me" Gabriella says sadly.

**Will Troy be able to erase those doubts?**

"I don't know what to do. I really love her, I do but I don't want to be turned down" Troy says passing the ball to Chad.

"Troy, Gabriella does love you!" Ryan exclaims.

"Really?!" Troy asks excited.

Chad nods, "Yeah, Taylor told me. Gabriella admitted it today. She thinks you don't love her."

"So, for the first time in her life, I'm going to prove her wrong! But it's gonna take some work." Troy says standing up.

"Aw man! This work is probably gonna include us!" Ryan groans.

**Will Gabriella be convinced he's in love with her too?**

Gabriella walks into her house to find it dark. She walks to the dining room to find a beautiful candle night dinner. Troy comes out and hands her a rose.

"Do you like it?" Troy asks.

"Like it? I love it Troy!" Gabriella exclaims putting her arms around Troy and Troy's arms around her. _'Hopefully you'll love me too'_

**Love**

They walk upstairs.

"Troy, why do you love me so much? You used to hate me" Gabriella asked.

"Because I never really knew you and when we were with Zac I saw such a different person. A beautiful, smart girl who I fell deeply in love with" Troy said wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't break my heart please" Gabriella said looking at him teary eyed.

"Never" Gabriella and Troy kissed.

**One night**

Troy and Gabriella are still kissing and Gabriella slowly leads him to her room. They enter and Troy presses her up to her door and locks the door. Gabriella then slowly unbuttons Troy's shirt…

**Something that was never supposed to happen**

"Guys, it was only one night! How could I end up pregnant?!" Gabriella cried.

"Maybe fate had this planned for you" Sharpay said softly.

**Will their love be strong enough for this?**

"Ella I promise I'll stand by you. We made this child and I for one intend to raise it. I love you and this kid that's growing inside of you" Troy says holding Gabriella.

"I love you Troy"

"I love you Gabriella"

**The Baby Project**

**Coming Soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, workers are renewing my room which will take two to three weeks. I'm using my dad's computer so I'm limited. I'll try my very best to update as much as I can. P.S an important author's note at the end**

**Chapter 1**

A 16 year old Gabriella Montez walked to the right of the hallway talking to her best friend Sharpay Evans.

"So, wanna come shopping Saturday?" Sharpay asked as they neared homeroom.

Gabriella shrugged, "Sure I guess, I- but she was cut off by someone pushing right past her. She scowled, Troy Bolton. He was the most popular guy in school and her worst enemy. He knew how to get right under her skin and she knew how to do it to him.

"Don't you have anything better to do than push me around?" Gabriella exclaimed as Troy turned to face her.

"Yes, but the face you always put on when I torture you relaxes me" Troy answered and he turned and went to find his b ball buddies.

Sharpay rolled her eyes as Gabriella growled. "HE IS SO ANNOYING!" she shrieked and Sharpay covered her ears.

"Whoa girl, that's almost as loud as I screamed when Martha Cox poured those chili fries on me!" Shar joked and Gabby sighed.

"I'm sorry Shar but do you have any idea how annoying it is to have a guy like him torture you for the past ten years?" Gabriella asked and Sharpay nodded.

"Yes I do. Only I've known Ryan 18 years!" Sharpay said and Gabriella looked at her weird.

"Eighteen?-

"In our mommy's stomach duh!" Sharpay said and the laughed. Then the warning bell rang.

"Yikes! We're late, let's go!" Sharpay squealed dragging Gabriella to homeroom. There Chad was being his stupid self spinning a basketball across the room, Jason and Zeke doing weird handshakes and Troy greeting his girlfriend; head cheerleader Amy Cassidy with a make out session.

"Uh, talk about PDA" Gabriella murmured and Amy pulled away.

"What did you say?" Amy asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "I dunno, just we really don't want to see you sucking lips with Troy. Seriously you can do that in private. And Troy, Hot pink is not a good color in you" Gabriella said as the bell rung and the all sat down.

'_Pay back is sweet Bolton'._

**Should I:**

**Have Troy and Gabriella adopt Zac and NOT have sex.**

**Get Gabriella pregnant AND adopt Zac **

**Get Gabriella pregnant, get a miscarriage, and adopt Zac**

**Sorry it's short but only have a limited time! Sorry!**


	3. IMPORTANT AN!

**Okay, I promise I'll update tomorrow but her are stories I'll definitely do over the summer, fall, and winter so nobody steal my ideas. Just stories to look out for!**

**Exchange Student**

**Troy's family welcomes an exchange student from Mexico named Gabriella Montez. Will Troy fall in love with Gabriella? Troyella**

**We'll Be Together**

**Troy cheated on Gabriella once accidentally. Sharpay forces him to leave his family to keep them from danger. What happens when their children (Carmen 14, Damien 14, and Vanessa 12) come up with a plan? Troyella and Zanessa. The trailer WILL be GOOD!**

**Say OK behind the Scenes**

**Zac and Nessa are filming the Say OK video with the HSM gang playing their background friends. What will they do to finally get Zac and Nessa together? Zanessa and Lashley.**

**A Good Switch**

**Gabriella lives in Boston and Corrie in Albuquerque. They meet at a party and notice they are similar so they decided to go as exchange students to each others school. What happens when Gabriella meets Troy and Corrie meets Trevor? Troyella, Trevor/Corrie**

**The Bolton Boot Camp Experience**

**Gabriella is sent to boot camp for a crime she din't commit. There she meets Taylor, and Sharpay the second general in command's daughter and they all become quick friends. What happens when she catches the eyes of the head commander's son? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Ryan/Aurora **

**A Fake relationship, a true love **

**Zashley is intended on being underwraps. When the press gets suspicious Kenny sets up for Zac to publicly date Vanessa. What happens when Zac isn't pretending to be in love with her? Zashley first then ZANESSA!**

**Love(title may change)**

**Troy and Sharpay were married with children but she was killed in a car crash. In her will she gives her children to her husband and best friend Gabriella. Will Troy fall inlove again? Some Troypay and the Troyella**

**A Dreamer **

**Troy moves to a ranch and meets his neighbor Gabriella whose father own a racetrack and stable. Troy quits basketball and convinces Gabriella to teach him to ride. What happens when he falls for his instructor? Troyella**

**Romeo and Juliet/Troy and Gabriella**

**Troy is from East High and Gabriella from West High. They meet by fate at a party and fall in love? Will their love withstand? Troyella **

**Stuck in a Museum**

**Troy, Chad, Ryan, Zeke, and Jason are enemies with Gabriella, Taylor, Aurora, Sharpay, and Kelsi. What happens when they get stuck in a museum over the weekend? Troyella, Zekepay, Chaylor, Jelsi, and Ryan/Aurora. **

**Best friends always become lovers( title change will come!)**

**Gabriella is a tomboy and her best friend is basketball captain Troy Bolton. When Troy convinces Gabs to try out for the cheer squad and wins position as head cheerleader. Will feelings get stronger? Can their friends get them together while Troy's girlfriend Amy is trying to keep them apart? Troyella, Zekepay, Chaylor, and Ryan/Aurora.**

**My boyfriend, your best friend, our love**

**Chad is dating Gabriella and he wants her to start being friends with his best friend Troy. When Chad goes away will a love begin? Troyella**

**Life with Zac**

**Vanessa lived with her divorced mom and 12 year old sister Stella. Her mom remarried and now she had a new stepsister Jayden (5), a new stepbrother Dylan (12), and of course an obnoxious new step bro named Zac. Will the hate relationship turn to love even though they're step sibs? Zanessa, Dylan/Stella (maybe)**

**Love/Hate relationship**

**Troy and Gabriella hate eachother or so they think. In real life Troy is in love with Gabriella and Gabriella is in love with Troy. Will they ever open their eyes to what was there all long? Troyella**

**A Dirty (but yet so sweet) Secret **

**Troy is going out with Amy. Everyone thinks Troy's in love with her but he is really in love with his best friend Gabriella. What happens when they try to keep their relationship a secret? Troyella, Zekepay,**


	4. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is the update! The Troyella fluff is here but there is more!**

**Chapter 2**

The bell had rung and all the students had walked out of class to their lockers. Everyone usually had ten minutes to get all their things until sixth period when it was lunch. Gabriella usually got all her things before homeroom but that encounter with Troy had sidetracked her so know she was at her locker. Sharpay was impatiently tapping her foot.

"Come on Gabs we're going to be late for Home Ec!" Sharpay complained and Gabriella stopped rummaging for her stuff and looked at her.

"You're in a hurry to get to Home Ec? Since when?" Gabriella asked going back to rummaging in her locker.

"Since Zeke and I are going to be partners to bake today! He's really sweet and he'll totally help me out if I do anything wrong!" Sharpay exclaimed and she sighed. "Done yet!?"

Gabriella grabbed her books and slammed her locker door. "Done! Let's go!" Gabriella said. They both walked into Home Ec just as the bell rung. They saw Zeke explaining to their teacher, Ms. Kunkle, that they'd be there any second.

"We're here!" Sharpay said as both girls put their books on top of desks.

"Alrighty then! Zeke you are with Sharpay and Gabriella you can be with Justin" Ms. Kunkle said and went to sit at her desk. Gabriella smiled; Justin was captain of the football team and totally hot!

"So, why don't we get started?" Gabriella asked as she put her apron on and her hair in a pony tail. Justin nodded.

"Okay, but I've got to say I'm not the cooker but I'll certainly try!" Justin said and Gabriella giggled.

"All I'm asking!" the rest of the period they worked smoothly. Soon they were going to put their cookies in one of the ovens when Justin stopped.

"Wait! We never cleaned up!" Justin said and Gabriella nodded. They went to clean up putting the cookies in the oven next to theirs. Troy and his girlfriend Amy were just going to put the cookies un their ovens when Amy went in front of him.

"Hey Troy, wanna hang out after school? We could do something you know?" Amy asked suggestively and Troy smiled weakly. Sure he liked her but he didn't love Amy. He didn't even like her see him without a shirt on; no way was he going all the way with her! His first time was ought to be with a special girl.

"Sorry Amy, I'm busy" Troy said and unknowingly put the tray of cookies on top of where Justin and Gabriella put their cookies.

Amy pouted as they walked back to the closet to put their aprons away.

"Aw come on Troysie!" Amy pouted but Troy still refused. Troy then sniffed the air.

"Do you smell something burning?" he asked and then the alarm went out and Ms. Kunkle opened an oven and fire extinguished the inside of the oven but no before the sludge of cookie dough came out.

"Hey! That's our project!" Justin exclaimed and Amy quickly disagreed.

"No way! Troy and I used that oven!" Amy complained dragging Troy up to the room.

"Who ever it was is going to stay during lunch to clean this mess up" Ms.Kunkle said.

"Sorry, I have the big football tournament coming up. Lunch practice!" Justin said.

"I have to cheer for them!" Amy said lamely.

Ms. Kunkle sighed, "Then Troy and Gabriella will stay"

"WHAT?!" The four said and started talking at once.

"ENOUGH!" Then the bell rang and they all stormed out. Sixth period came and Troy and Gabriella entered the room to see Ms.Kunkle leaving.

"Kay guys I'm going to a meeting so please clean this mess up! Bye!" Ms Kunkle said and left leaving Troy and Gabriella dumbfounded. They shook their heads and started to clean. There was a mess from the class before so they knew they would be there a while.

"You Know, this is your fault" Troy said without looking up from the oven while Gabriella looked up from cleaning a table.

"What?" she said angrily.

Troy shrugged, "If you guys hadn't gone back to cleaning your station you guys would've looked where you put your cookies."

"If you weren't so busy with your girlfriend you would've seen the cookies and told me! And how did you notice me anyway? Weren't you so busy with Amy?" Gabriella shot back while Troy rolled his eyes.

Truth was he really couldn't take his eyes off her this day. She wore a blue tank top and a white miniskirt. Her curls were left down cascading down her back. She wore no make up but that would've been just a bonus. She looked beautiful in her own natural way.

"Hello? Earth to Bolton!" Gabriella snapped and Troy shook his head.

"What?!"

"Why were you noticing me?" Gabriella asked and Troy thought it'd be a nice time to see if she was attracted to him. He started walking to her and Gabriella slowly backed away; suddenly afraid of what Troy might do. She was backed into a wall with Troy's hand on her waist and his other on her cheek.

"Well, thanks skirt does look pretty hot on you Montez" Troy said slowly as he fiddled with her skirt and rubbed his hand over her soft thigh. Gabriella felt her breathing grow slowly. He then slowly breathed on her neck and slowly started to kiss the soft skin.

"Troy…" she managed to breathe out as she tried to resist the want to run her hands through his hair.

"What is Gabriella? Am I leaving you breathless?" Troy asked into her neck as he too was loosing his breath and his heart was beating fast. _'What are you doing Bolton? You were just supposed tease her! Then why do you feel your heart beat 100 miles a second?' _

"Yessss…" Gabriella said as she lifted her hands up to his hair; running her hands through his thin hair. This sent new chills down Troy's spine; chills that he had never felt with Amy.

"Hm, Troy said as he lifted his head to make eye contact; Gabriella put her hands on his neck, that's good then" Troy said. Gabriella searched his eyes for something but all she found was something very unfamiliar to her; but it made her feel beautiful inside.

"Kiss me" she mumbled.

"Hm, what was that?" Troy asked knowing exactly what she had said but he REALLY wanted her to repeat it.

"KISS ME, TROY, KISS ME!" Gabby said louder and Troy chuckled running a hand through her curls.

"Sure, if you want" Troy said teasing. Gabriella moaned and Troy leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Gabriella, frustrated, cupped his face and crashed her lips onto his. Troy quickly opened his mouth as an invitation and it was immediately accepted. They kissed for several minutes until they heard the door open. They jumped apart in time to see Ms. Kunkle come in.

"Well, you two may go now." Ms. Kunkle said and they both nodded. They walked out without saying a word two eachother. Both of them were just; confused. Troy had actually felt real sparks. He had felt the thing he had been longing to feel for Amy but couldn't.

Gabriella was surprised at herself. This morning the were fighting and now they were kissing? Something had happened to the world but whatever it was; hopefully it would stay the same for some time. And it would.

**Not my best but oh well. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 3

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I was really preoccupied with trying to type down Go Figure and Old Talents, Discovered Love. Thank you to all who reviewed and I hope I'm taken off author alerts and such! **

**Chapter 3**

Gabriella quickened her pace as she hurried to Life Science. What had happened there? Had she really just made out with Troy Bolton? Her worst enemy since forever? _'Uh this is so confusing! Why the hell did I even tell him to kiss me!'. _She finally got to her room and entered. She the quickly made her way to the back of the room where Sharpay was.

"Hey Gabs! How was lunch detention with Bolton?" Sharpay asked.

"Um, it was fine" Gabriella muttered as she looked up and saw Troy enter the room.

They locked eyes but the Gabriella quickly looked down and Troy made his way to his seat in the second row; not going unnoticed by Sharpay.

"What was that?" Sharpay asked.

"What was what?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"You know, Troy and Gabriella sitting in a tree; K-I-smooch-smooch-I-N-G!" Sharpay teased and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right!"

"Come on Gabi spill! What happened during lunch?!" Sharpay asked. Before Gabriella could answer the bell rang and Gabriella thanked the bell.

"Hello class, did you have a good lunch?" the teacher, Ms. Langley asked.

"Yes" everyone responded.

"Well, that's good. Class, how long is it until summer vacation?" she asked.

"Four months" they answered.

" Ms.Langley, is this going anywhere?" Chad asked and she nodded.

"Yes, do I ever give you projects or home works Chad?" she asks.

"Um, no?"

"Exactly, and I think it's time for a project!" she exclaimed. The class groaned.

"What project could you possibly give us?" Sharpay asked.

"Very good question Sharpay! This assignment will determine your whole year grade. So, you will be paired with a partner to take care of a real baby from the orphanage for four months to learn parenthood" Ms. Langley exclaimed.

"What if we're busy with other things?" Troy asked.

"Yeah like you could even last a day with a baby" Gabriella said.

"Well we'll see about that. Bolton, Montez you will be given a baby boy named Zac" the teacher exclaimed.

"WHAT?"

"Ms.Langley you can't do this!"

"Yeah, I despise him!" they both rattled on with complaints but Ms.Langley shook them off.

"Enough! I'm the teacher and what I say goes! Besides, you two might actually learn to get along!" she said and went on to pairing more people up.

Troy looked back at her and she glared at him.

"I hate you!" she mouthed.

"I hate you more!" he mouthed back and she rolled her eyes.

"So, you and your partner will receive your child this Friday when we go to the orphanage." Ms.Langley explained and then the bell rang and she dismissed the class.** (I know, pretty quick but just pretend it took a long time!). **

"Uh, I can't believe I got paired up with that jerk!" Gabriella complained while she and Sharpay left the class to go to their last period.

"I can't believe how lucky I am! I got paired up with Zeke!" Sharpay aquealed and Gabriella looked at her.

"But I feel your pain too sweetie!" Sharpay said patting her back and Gabriella looked at her.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Gabriella kept on doing it.

"Oh stop with the look it burns!" Sharpay said and went to her last class and Gabriella smiled to herself. **(I got that from the suite Life episode, Dad's Back!)**

"Works everytime" Gabriella said.

"What works everytime?" Troy asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "It's none of your business and could you please get you arm of me?!" she complained as she tried to wiggle free but Troy wouldn't budge.

"No can do Mrs. Bolton. We are now husband and wife!" Troy smirked at her.

"No, we have a kid together. Doesn't mean we're married!" Gabriella said and Troy shrugged.

"Either way you know you want me" Troy said.

"Um, yeah. Like I want a self centered jock!" Gabriella said sarcastically. Troy leaned down towards her and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her.

"Well, you sure wanted me two periods ago" Troy whispered in her ear before heading off to his class leaving Gabriella with a shiver down her spine.

Gabriella sighed. _'This is gonna be a long four months'_

**Kay, again so sorry I haven't updated this story but I think it's probably going to be about ten- twelve chapters long. Please Review.**

**Much Love,**

**Bookwrm3**


	6. Chapter 4

**Now, for the Baby Project! I'll try to update ALL my stories this week but it is getting difficult. Also, in Youtube I have made my first video contest! Whoever has a youtube look for the channel Bookmusicalover and you'll see the contest there! On with this chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

"Gabi! Gabi! Gabriella Anne Vanessa Montez wake up right now!" Sharpay yelled as she tried to get Gabriella up.

"Sharpay! What the hell do you want it's Saturday! Leave me to rest in peace!" Gabriella said putting her covers over her head.

"Um, how about no? Come on the school bus is going to be here in ten minutes to g to the orphanage!" Sharpay said.

Gabriella bolted off her bed and started to find clothes. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE!" she asked as she found a pair of jeans, a camisole, and those thingies that you put over your chest?

"Nice outfit! Now come on!" Sharpay said dragging Gabriella out the front door saying goodbye to Mrs. Montez on the way and making their to the bus.

"I can't believe you overslept today of all days! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sharpay exclaimed as they got on the bus and Sharpay lightly pushed her. Since Gabriella had lack of sleep she stumbled when Sharpay pushed her and fell on the person sitting to her right.

"Well Montez, looks like you can't keep away from me" Troy smirked as he sat her up on his lap.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah yeah" she said as she tried to stand up but she found herself being pulled back.

She looked at Troy who smirked and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Nuh uh Mrs. Bolton. We have to get used to this. Besides, that's why we are getting our son today!" Troy teased and Gabriella looked over to Sharpay pleading for help.

"Sorry, but you are gonna be spending all your time with him for the next four months" Sharpay said and Gabriella glared at her.

"But I'll stay here!" Sharpay said and Gabriella smiled.

"Hey Sharpay, I saved you a seat!" Zeke yelled.

"Coming Zekey!" Sharpay said about to leave to him but caught Gabriella's glare.

"Oh come on please!" Sharpay mouthed pointing her arms to him. Gabriella made a motion allowing her to go.

"Oh thank you!" Sharpay exclaimed and practically ran over to Zeke.

"How come you let Sharpay go with him?" Troy asked.

"Zeke likes her and Sharpay likes Zeke and if I told her no she'd be whining and then the next day she's scream at me to wake up again. Normal stuff." Gabriella shrugged and Troy looked at her weird.

"You call that normal?" Troy asked in disbelief.

"For me yes! Now can you please let go of me?" Gabriella squirmed but she just managed to sit in between his legs.

"Hm, I kinda like this position better" Troy whispered seductively in her ear and she felt that shudder go through her spine again.

"Whatever" Gabriella muttered and she had no choice but to lean back against his chest and Troy wrapped his arms around her again. This time Gabriella decided not to protest.

Just as she was about to fall asleep Troy nudged her.

"Get up, we're here" Troy said and Gabriella rose from her spot in between Troy's legs and went outside.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Albuquerque Orphanage. In a moment we will escort you inside to meet your child. Remember, these babies are of the state! We expect for you to treat them as your own as you should for your assignment. Fallow me inside" Mrs. Brown, the director said.

The class entered the orphanage and they saw a big hallway and stairs. They went up the stairs to the third floor and Mrs. Brown suddenly turned around before opening the door.

"When you come into this room your teacher Ms. Langley will assign to you and your partner your child. You may proceed" Mrs. Brown said and they entered to see a room filled with ten children.

"Alright, first up is Zeke Baylor and Sharpay Evans. Your child is one in a half year old Natalia" Ms. Langley said leading them to a bed where a beautiful young Hispanic baby that was sitting up.

"Oh my gosh she's gorgeous!" Sharpay squealed as she picked her up and cradled her in her arms as both her and Zeke sat down on the bed admiring their child.

Chad and Taylor received a colored baby (I don't like saying black) named Caleb. More partners were called and finally it came to Troy and Gabriella.

"All right now. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez you will receive a two in a half year old named Zachary" Ms. Langley said leading them to where a Caucasian boy with beautiful blue eyes and sandy blonde hair.

Gabriella smiled softly at the toddler and sat down on the bed. She then stretched her arms out a little and Zac slowly moved towards her and wrapped his little arms around her.

"I'm Gabriella" Gabi said once they had pulled away from their hug.

Zac looked at her, "Gabiella?" he tried to pronounce.

Gabriella giggled, "Call me Gabi."

Zac laughed, "Gabi, that's pretty!" he said clapping and Troy laughed.

Zac looked over at him, "Gabi who dat?"

Gabriella laughed and sat him on her lap, "Dat's Troy"

Zac looked at Troy and smiled. He got off Gabriella's lap and scrambled onto Troy.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Zac asked.

"I like to play basketball"

"What dat?" Zac asked.

"It's- how about I show you when we get home!" Troy said and Zac clapped his hands happily.

"Oh Shit!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Gabi, don't use that language around our child!" Troy said teasingly sternly.

"Sorry, but my mom is away at business and I don't think she wants me to have two boys in my house. Also I don't have anyone to pick me up" Gabriella said and Troy nodded understandingly.

Zac whimpered, "Grandmwa mas don't like me?"

"No no sweetie! Grandma love you very much! It's just I didn't tell her you and Troy were coming to my house today" Gabriella said making an excuse.

"Hey, why don't you stay over my house tonight? I'm sure my parents won't mind since they're not even home" Troy shrugged.

"Um, okay. Let's go then" Gabriella said. They went outside and got a taxi cab and left for the Bolton house.

**Okay if you thought Troy was teasing the past two chapters watch out for the next one! **

**Much Love,**

**Bookworm3**


	7. Chapter 5

**I have been trying to gather up ideas for this chapter and here it is! I'm trying to make my chapters longer but it's hard with the limited time I usually have! Also not that much teasing but I think that maybe you'll be satisfied with this chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

During the ride home, Troy had sat in the front driving and Gabriella in the back with Zac who sat in his chair that was given from the orphanage.

"So Zac, do you want to hear some music?" Troy asked and Zac nodded. Then Troy turned it to Radio Disney where the song Push it to the limit was playing.

Zac immediately liked the song and started to dance as much as he could. Gabriella laughed and Zac started to try and sing the song. Gabriella then started to sing along with him and Zac started to finally sing it.

Troy was amazed by the beautiful melody coming from Gabriella. _'Guess there is more than meets the eye'_

Troy then pulled over to his house and Gabriella took Zac out of his car seat and walked to the front door where Troy had opened the door.

Gabriella thought he would've gone in but Troy stayed with the door wide open.

"After you Mrs. Bolton" Troy teased and Gabriella rolled her eyes. They entered and Gabriella put Zac down and turned on the lights to the hallway.

"Wow! It's so bid!" Zac said and Troy picked him up.

"Sure is sport!" Troy growled and Zac laughed as Troy put him on his shoulders.

"Ready to see your new house?" Troy asked and Zac nodded.

"Okay, here to your right is the living room where you can watch TV and play with your toys" Troy explained then walked to the room to the left.

"Here is the kitchen where you will eat breakfast, lunch, snacks, dinner, and dessert" Troy said and then they walked straight down the hall to where the stairs are and climbed upstairs.

"Aright, up here are the bedrooms. Here is my room!" Troy said walking inside where you could clearly see the the theme was basketball. Basketball bed sheets, basketball star posters ext. Troy had a computer, a TV for watching movies and video games, and a basket.

"Troy, please tell me you won't be having Zac sleep in a basket!" Gabriella said and Troy grinned at her.

"Of course not! Buddy, your room is through this door!" Troy said going through a door in his room to go to the guest room which was now Zac's. There was a bed with sheets of Mickey Mouse and pals, toys he could play with, and more.

"Wow! Can I play?" Zac asked excited and Troy put him down and Zac ran to his new toys.

"How did you get this all set up in two days?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, my dad bought the sheets and those are some of my old toys but some are also new. Besides, he has to live in a good place for four months doesn't he?" Troy asked smirking at her and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Suddenly she felt two familiar arms wrapped around her waist and two even more familiar lips kissing her neck softly. Gabriella felt the same shiver go through her body as his lips neared her ear.

"You know while Zac plays, we can have a little fun of our own" Troy whispered seductively into her ear and he breathed there. Gabriella closed her eyes trying to stop herself from letting him have her. She was about to give in when she got an idea.

Gabriella turned around and pushed him against the wall (Zac still not paying attention). Troy smirked at her and she leaned in to kiss him. He closed his eyes ready for a make out session when he felt weight lifted off him and he opened his eyes to see her not there.

'_Playing hard to get huh? Well let's see who wins shall we?'_

Troy told Zac to stay in his room and he went downstairs to see Gabriella in the kitchen opening his fridge.

Gabriella leaned down to grab something and Troy checked out her ass.

"You know, you have one sexy little ass Mrs. Bolton" Troy said and Gabriella rolled her eyes as she dug deeper into the fridge to get the milk.

"Yeah doesn't mean you're getting it" Gabriella said standing up straight.

Troy then moved behind her and whispered in her ear, "That's what you think"

Gabriella rolled her eyes but then gasped when Troy spanked her butt. She glared at him but Troy just sat down on one of the seats of the island and smiled at her.

Gabriella sighed and looked in one of the cabinets and pulled out the blender as well as the sugar and some bananas.

"Um, what are you doing?" Troy asked.

"I'm making a banana milkshake. I had nothing for breakfast this morning" Gabriella said as she put the right amount of milk on the blender.

"Yeah and sleep" Troy commented.

Gabriella just continued to put the ingredients together and Troy walked over to her. She was putting the ingredients away when Troy turned the blender on and the banana splashed everywhere.

"Troy what did you do?!" Gabriella shrieked as she frantically tried to find the cap.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help!" Troy said and finally reached the cap and put it on the blender only to find the blender empty.

They both looked at eachother and laughed at how they were covered in banana milkshake.

"Sorry for that!" Troy said and Gabriella giggled.

"It's okay! Really!" Gabriella giggled.

"Well I guess now I'll never know how that milkshake tastes!" Troy said.

"It's okay! I can make another one!" Gabriella said.

"Nope! We're all out of bananas! If only were out of milk!" Troy said.

"Oh, you poor baby!"

"Hey we have a baby upstairs who might be offended! But seriously, I really wanted to taste that shake and now I won't get to!" Troy complained.

Gabriella smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck, "Who says so?" she asked and pressed her banana milkshake filled lips up to his. It wasn't like their other kiss for this time Gabriella started it and it was a soft kiss instead of a make out session.

Troy wrapped his arms softly around her waist and kissed her back. Feeling all the feelings he didn't have for Amy come back. He had never kissed anyone only made out with them. He had never felt someone kiss him without a lust filled taste but Gabriella kissed him like she actually appreciated, liked, and maybe even loved him.

After a couple of minutes the two lovestruck teens pulled out of their kiss gasping for air. They leaned their foreheads to eachothers. They looked at each other with a look in their eyes they didn't even understand. But the look in Troy's eyes made Gabriella's heart flutter and feel beautiful inside and Gabriella's look made Troy feel happier then when he won the big game against West High the week before and he felt like he could do anything if he had Gabriella with him.

Gabriella's hands had gone from his shoulders to his chest as she still breathed in air.

"Um, is it okay if I use your shower?" Gabriella asked quietly and Troy nodded. She pulled away from their embrace reluctantly and Troy had to fight the urge to pull her back into his arms and kiss her again.

She smiled a little and went upstairs to the bathroom. Troy leaned his hands on the island and smiled to what had just happened. He touched his lips that still had the spark running through them and leaned against the island smiling looking at the direction Gabriella had just gone.

Gabriella quickened her pace upstairs and walked stopped by Zac's room to see him asleep on his bed.

She smiled and went to the bathroom. As she got into the bathroom she stripped off her dirty clothes as stepped into the shower and let the warm water rinse her body. She washed herself and then remembered what had happened in the kitchen and leaned back on the shower wall. She smiled at the memory of his lips actually kissing back to her kiss. She put her hand over her heart to stop it from beating so much.

Neither knew that there was so much more fate had in store for them.

**Okay, hopefully you liked that better than the teasing but there is more teasing and some drama coming soon in a couple of chapters. Please Review! You Rock Hardcore you guys!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**


	8. Chapter 6

**I really wanted to post this up. Also thank you for all the great reviews in the previous chapter! I think it is my most reviewed other than the trailer! Lol, you guys Rock Hardcore!**

**Chapter 6 **

Gabriella washed her body with the soap. She then hesitated on using Mrs. Bolton's shampoo so she took a chance and used it. It was the same kind she wore; strawberry.

She then let the water rinse her hair and used also some conditioner. She rinsed her hair and stepped out of the shower. She successfully wrapped a towel around her naked body before she heard Zac's cry.

She rushed out in panic and got to his room where she saw Troy desperately trying to quite Zac down.

"Montez don't just stand there do something!" Troy yelled. Gabriella glared at him.

"Maybe stop screaming and he'll stop crying!" Gabriella screamed.

"Look whatever! How do I get him to be quiet?" Troy exclaimed as Zac started to kick and cry.

Gabriella sighed, "Wait here!"

"Like I have a choice!" Troy yelled and she rolled her eyes as she hurried to the kitchen. She got her backpack that was on the counter and took out the bottle she was given. She then put milk in it and heated it up for thirty seconds.

She then ran up to Zac's room to find them not there. She went to Troy's room to see Zac still crying in hunger. She climbed on the bed and gave Zac the bottle and he started drinking and stopped crying.

Troy and Gabriella sighed. "Thanks" Troy mumbled as he laid Zac on his pillows.

Gabriella nodded and then felt a breeze. She still had a towel on!

"Troy, do you have any clothes I can borrow?" Gabriella asked silently and Troy peered over at her. She only wore a towel around her body and she looked gorgeous with her wet curls over her shoulder.

"Um, yeah…" he trailed off and went to his drawer. He saw his practice sweat pants and his practice jersey. No girl he had ever dated had ever worn his jersey and now he was giving it to the girl he hadn't even gone on one date with?

'_Well, it's not like we're at a game. Besides, she might look kinda sexy in my jersey' _Troy smiled and gave the clothes to her.

Gabriella walked back to the bathroom and put on the sweatpants and she gasped when she saw what he wanted her to wear as a shirt; his jersey! No one except him had ever worn that! Gabriella smiled at the thought of her being the only girl he's ever let it worn.

She put it up to her nose and smiled at the smell. It was the perfect Troy Bolton smell mixed in with some deodorant. She put it over her and smiled as she dried off her hair with a towel. She walked to Troy's room where she saw him sitting beside Zac. Zac began to fidget so Gabriella lay down on the bed next to Zac and she put her arms around him pulling him close to her. Zac let go of the bottle and wrapped his tiny arms around Gabriella wanting to sleep.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around him as well and Troy sat there and watched the scene. They both looked so peaceful; Zac was now sleeping and no longer fidgeting and Gabriella. Gabriella looked gorgeous in his jersey and looked as she was about to sleep as well.

When he knew she was asleep he went over to her side and lay. He hesitated before wrapping both his arms around her waist. Gabriella felt warmth on her and turned her head to the left to see Troy peering down on her.

"Are you sleepy?" Gabriella asked and Troy nodded.

Truthfully he was sleepy but he wanted more than anything to stay in this position.

Gabriella yawned, "Me too" She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Troy put his chin on her head and also fell asleep.

**Meanwhile…**

Mr. Bolton and Mrs. Bolton were driving home early with fourteen year old Miley in the back** (sorry but I'll probably use her in a lot of stories as Troy's sister because for some reason I find them both similar**).

"Mom, are we there yet?" Miley asked and Mrs. Bolton (Maggie) rolled her eyes.

"We'll be soon! Can you believe Uncle Earl ate that many beans?" she asked her husband.

"Yes! He knows what they do to him and he ate like a bowl! Now he has to live in his second home till summer vacation!" Mr. Bolton (Jack) said.

"Yeah, hopefully he won't knock down the house this time!" Miley said as they pulled over their house. They got out and noticed Troy's car parked there.

"Troy's here on a Saturday? Well that's a first!" Maggie said.

"Maybe he has a friend over" Jack said finding the keys to the house.

"Hopefully it's not Amy. That girl is dumber than a sack of hammers!" Miley said as they entered the house and went to the kitchen to find the mess Troy and Gabriella had left before. (Troy cleaned himself with a towel).

"What on Earth! My kitchen!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Gee, you should sign up Troy for cooking lessons! That way Lilly can come over more and not drool over Troy!" Miley said.

"Maybe but right now he is going to get an earful!" Maggie said as they all went up the stairs to Troy's room.

"Troy, why is there a mess in the kit- Oh my god!" Maggie said as she saw her son with his arms tangled tightly over a girl that was not his girlfriend and a little boy.

"Wow, people don't kid when they call him a player!" Miley exclaimed.

"Troy Alexander Bolton get up this instant!" Jack demanded but Troy mumbled something and held on to Gabriella tighter and nuzzled her neck as did Gabriella with Zac.

"Ooh, I got an idea!" Miley said and bent down to her brother's ear and whistled loudly in it.

"Ow!" Troy exclaimed as he sat up and as did Miley. He looked at his sister's smirking face.

"Miley you little- but then Jack cleared his throat- angel from heaven! Troy finished, hey mom, hey dad! You're back early!"

"Yes, now mind telling me why there is a little boy and a girl who is not your girlfriend in your bed?" Maggie asked and Troy blushed.

"She's my partner for that project I told you about. We were tired and fell asleep" Troy explained.

"So you gave her your practice jersey to sleep?" Miley asked smirking. Before Troy could respond he felt Gabriella get up and stretch herself waking Zac up.

She sat up to see three faces, "Um, hi?"

"Hi dear, is it okay if you get up while we have a little chat with Troy?" Maggie asked her and she nodded and got off the bed taking Zac with her.

"Here, let me take you to my room" Miley said and Gabriella followed her but not before noticing the shocked faces of Jack and Maggie and then she left.

"Was it just me or was that girl wearing your practice jersey?" Jack asked and Troy nodded.

"She accidentally got dirty and I didn't have anything else on my drawer to give her" Troy lied.

"Laundry day was yesterday" Maggie said.

"Yeah well, my clothes got dirty again!" Troy tried to cover up.

"Uh huh. Well, she's a guest so how about we invite her for dinner?" Maggie asked and Troy shrugged although he was leaping for joy inside.

**With Gabriella and Miley**

They entered Miley's room to see pictures of rock stars and celebrities all over her room. The walls were pink with some blue and very girly. It had a computer and a TV just like Troy's room only girlfified.

"How do you like my room?" Miley asked as she sat on her computer chair.

"It's really nice! I love your colors! This whole room looks so rock star!" Gabriella complimented sitting down on her bed placing Zac on her lap.

"Thanks" Miley said and looked at her for a moment. This girl had nice brown curls, soft eyes, a nice personality, and so far she liked her better than any girl Troy had ever brought over.

"My brother likes you" Miley smirked and Gabriella's head shot up.

"What? He does not!" Gabriella said blushing.

"Puh-leese! You are the first girl he's ever sleeped with in his bed let alone brought to his room. And you are the first girl he's ever let wear his practice jersey" Miley stated.

"So? I ran to his room because Zac was there crying and I was dirty from the mess we made in the kitchen so he let me wear something of his because I had just gotten out of the shower!" Gabriella said as she took away the thumb from Zac's mouth.

"Ah so you're also the first girl he's ever seen half naked with something other than a bikini?" Miley smirked and Gabriella looked at her.

"You are one sneaky little girl!" Gabriella said.

"That's me!" Miley said and they both laughed.

"I'm gonna like you coming over! Are you gonna stay?" Miley said.

"I have to head home, my mom is probably waiting. Also Troy and I don't know who is gonna have Zac today." Gabriella said as she stood up.

Then Maggie came into the room, "Sweetie, would you like to stay for the day? I phoned your mother and she said you were allowed to stay the night."

"Alright, I guess I'll stay" Gabriella said and Zac tugged oh her arm and she picked him up.

"I'm gonna go talk to Troy" Gabriella said.

"Try not to make out with him too much. Mom and dad won't like him coming to eat with lipstick all over him!" Miley teased and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye Miley!" Gabriella said and closed the door as she walked out.

Miley grabbed her I pod, "They are so in denial!"

**This is not my best chapter but I think I need to introduce you to Miley because she becomes Gabriella's best friend other than Sharpay. The next chapter will be rest of the day starting with Troy and Gabriella in his room…**_**alone**_**. Also I might bring Lilly and Oliver in a chapter at school maybe. **


	9. Chapter 7

**I got amazing reviews from the last chapter! This chapter has many Troyella moments and at least two major kisses so be prepared! Also you'll hate t****he ending because it's a cliffy.**

**Chapter 7**

After leaving Miley's room, Gabriella headed down the hall to Troy's room carrying a thumb sucking Zac on her hip. She knocked on his door but there was no response. She knocked again and still nothing. She slowly opened the door to see Troy sleeping peacefully in his bed.

'_Wow, he looks so cute' _then an idea hit her.

She whispered something in Zac's ear and he nodded and jumped from her arms. He ran over to Troy's bed and scrambled on it. He then started shrieking and jumping up the bed bolting Troy awake.

Zac stopped jumping and he smiled innocently and ran as fast as he could out the door. Gabriella helped him leave and just as she was about to grab the doorknob she felt herself being pulled on in the air and she laughed as she was flopped down on the bed.

Troy then began to tickle her to no end.

"Troy! Stop it! Can't breathe!" Gabriella tried to say in between laughs.

"Say Troy Bolton is the hottest guy on Earth and you'll never have Zac do one of your devilish schemes to wake me up like that" Troy said as he kept on tickling.

"NEVER! I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!" Gabriella laughed and Troy kept on tickling.

"Okay… Troy Bolton is the hottest guy on Earth and I'll never have Zac do one of my

Devilish schemes to wake you up again" Gabriella said breathlessly.

Troy smiled and stopped and put his hands on both sides of her.

"Why did you make Zac wake me up like that?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "I was bored and I thought you had enough sleep before"

"Yeah well I'm a guy. I live to sleep" Troy said.

"That makes life worth living?" Gabriella asked and they both laughed. Troy pushed a strand of hair from Gabriella's eyes and looked down on those eyes that always captivated him.

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead as she sat up.

"So, how long are you staying" Troy asked and Gabriella shrugged.

"My mom is out of town this weekend in Chicago because of her company so, I dunno. I'll probably stay today but maybe not tomorrow" Gabriella said standing up and Troy pulled back and onto his lap. He turned her to face him.

"And I why not? Do I bore that much?" Troy asked.

"Look at who's finally catching on!" Gabriella teased.

"Does this bore you?" Troy asked before kissing her passionately the second time that day. Troy leaned her back towards his bed still kissing her and Gabriella moaned as Troy entered his tongue in her mouth.

They started a hot make out session as Gabriella threaded her fingers through Troy's hair and Troy lifted her shirt up a little to reveal her stomach and ran his fingers over it making Gabriella shiver and Troy smiled.

Just as Troy was about to move down to her neck they were interrupted by a voice clearing their throats. Troy and Gabriella snapped up to see Miley carrying Zac on her hip; Miley's hand over Zac's eyes.

"Hey Miles" Troy said slightly waving.

"Hey Troy!" Miley said waving and smiling sarcastically.

"Sorry to stop your little, actually I'm not sorry! Please get off of eachother for a stinking second and go clean the kitchen! Love from mom." Miley said.

Troy and Gabriella stood up and fixed their messed up hair and wrinkled clothes and left to the kitchen.

Miley held Gabriella back with her hand on her arm. Gabriella looked at her.

"Troy and Gabriella sitting in a tree, K-I smooch smooch I-N-G!" Miley chanted and Gabriella glared at her and Miley stuck her tongue out and Gabriella proceeded to the kitchen.

There she saw Troy trying to clean up the mess with a broom. Gabriella rolled her eyes and without saying anything went to the storage closet to get the mop.

She started to mop the floor when Troy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Um, what are you doing?" Troy asked.

"Um, I'm cleaning?" Gabriella said still moping.

"Yeah but I was doing that" Troy said and Gabriella lifted the mop to the garbage can to let out all the mess.

"I know, but you were just making it worse" Gabriella said walking over to t he counter to pick up the blender and then brought it over to the sink. She rinsed the blender and stopped when she felt something on her shoulder. She looked to see Troy's head nestled there.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching as how you so called clean" Troy said and Gabriella rolled her eyes. She continued but still felt her stomach do flips because Troy was so close to her. She dried it and tried to move but Troy's arms wrapped around her waist.

'_Again?'_

"Troy, I have to put this away" Gabriella said turning around and Troy kissed her neck pulling her close.

"Do it later" Troy growled into her neck and then kissed her. He pushed her up against the sink and Gabriella once again fell into another one of his amazing kisses. Troy held her tightly against him and Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer leaving no space at all.

"Hey mom dad- whoa" someone said and once again Troy and Gabriella snapped away from eachother.

The looked to see a guy with golden brown hair with a bag slung over his shoulder. Gabriella figures he was Troy and Miley's older brother since he had the same Bolton blue eyes.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" Troy asked scratching his neck nervously.

"Hey dude, who might this beautiful girl be?" Michael shamelessly flirted.

"Gabriella Montez" Gabriella said shaking his hand.

"Ah, pretty name for an even prettier girl" Michael said and Gabriella giggled as Troy's eyes narrowed in jealousy.

"Hey Mike, don't you have a girlfriend?" Troy asked.

"Yep, sorry Gabs" Michael said and she shrugged. Then Miley came down with Zac still on her.

"Hey Gabs, someone wants their… MIKE!" Miley exclaimed putting Zac down and hugging Mike.

"Hey Miles! What's up and please don't tell me that kid is yours! Must we have that birds and bees talk?" Mike said.

"NO! I mean… that's not necessary! I don't even go out on dates!" Miley said.

"What about that guy Jake from last Friday?" Troy asked.

"He he he, Troy shut up!" Miley said and they glared at eachother.

"Okay, that still doesn't explain whose kid that is!" Mike said pointing at Zac who was aimlessly spinning around in circles. He finally got dizzy and landed on his butt.

Gabriella laughed and bent over and picked him up.

"This is Zac. Troy and I have to take care of him for four months for our Life Science assignment" Gabriella said.

"Ok then, welcome to the family for… four months" Mike said and hugged Gabriella and Zac.

"Yeah, I get a kid, a little sister, and an older brother all in the same day. I'm not sleeping tonight" Gabriella said rubbing her head and they laughed. Then Jack and Maggie came into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, how about we have a barbeque? Nice sunny day" Jack said.

"That sounds cool"

"I'm in"

"Sure, why not!"

As they walked into the backyard Michael stopped and looked at Gabriella up and down.

"Is that Troy's practice jersey?" Mike asked in disbelief and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Yes, damn it all you Bolton men are the same!" Gabriella said and walked out.

Michael walked out and pulled his brother to the side. Troy looked at him questioningly.

"Don't ditch her. She's a keeper" Mike said and left to talk to his dad. Troy looked over to see Gabriella talking to Miley while dancing with Zac as the music from the stereo blared.

He smiled and walked over to them. Hours later they sat around the picninc table eating.

"So Gabriella, what are you into in school?" Maggie asked.

"I'm in the Scholastic Decathlon team so you could say I'm a bit of a nerd" Gabriella shrugged and Maggie smiled.

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"What is this an interview?" Troy asked eating some meat.

"Yeah, cut the girl some slack" Mike agreed munching on his steak.

Miley stared at her brothers, "This is unbelieveable. I can't beleive Justin Timberlake evolved from the same species as my two brothers!"

"I know, you'd think God would cut me some slack on the annoying guys he puts in my life" Gabriella said.

"I feel you!" Miley said and hi fived Gabriella.

"Troy Alexander Bolton why didn't you meet this girl before!" Miley exclaimed smacking her hands on the table.

"I dunno, but lucky me I did" Troy said and smiled at Gabriella. He held her hand underneath the table and ran his thumb over her hand and Gabriella blushed crimson red.

Jack and Maggie looked at eachother. Maybe Troy had finally found out what love felt like. Their son finally found love instead of lust.

Miley and Mike looked at eachother. Finally a girl the whole family likes for Troy! The moment was interrupted by Zac pulling on Gabriella's arm( she's STILL wearing his jersey!)

Gabriella looked down on him, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I have to go potty!" Zac exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll be right back" Gabriella said but Troy stood up in front of her.

"I'll take him" Troy said.

"Are you sure you know how?" Gabriella asked handing him over to Troy and he nodded.

"You sit your cute little butt down and eat. I'll be right back" Troy said and left. Gabriella smiled and sat down. She looked to see the Bolton's smiling happily at her.

"Um, why are you all smiling at me?" she asked and Jack shrugged.

"Nothing, just glad you Troy cares so much for someone other than the family" Jack said casually drinking his coke.

"I'm glad he cares for me" Gabriella whispered and a small smile appeared across her face and Troy came back.

"That didn't tske long" Mike said.

"Apperantly he didn't have to go potty but he wanted to go play with his toys" Troy smiled.

"Just like all three of you,Maggie rolled her eyes, I don't know how many times you guys I have to go potty while we were eating but wanted to go play"

"Don't just blame us! Blame yourself for falling for it so many times!" Miley said and Jack laughed.

"She's got a point there sweetheart" Jack told his wife.

"Gabriella, do you have any clothes you can wear for tonight?" Maggie asked.

"Well, I can't really sleep in Troy's jersey. No offense" Gabriella told Troy and he shrugged.

"None taken"

"Is it okay if I go over to my house and get some clothes?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure!"

"Hey Ella, why don;t you bring extra sets of clothes here just in case. I'll keep them in my room so Troy or Mike don't get them" Miley said.

"Yeah, why would I want to see a girl, other than my girlfriend's, underwear?" Mike asked.

"Hey, I'm not the one with the sick perverted boy mind" Miley said and Gabriella stood up.

"I'll go then"

"Hey, want me to walk with you?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded.

"Sure, it won't take long"

"Yes it will!" Miley coughed and Gabriella looked at her. Miley sat up and smiled innocently.

"If Zac comes down tell him we'll be right back" Gabriella said and they left.

"They REALLY like eachother!" Jack said leaning back.

"Hm, how long till Troy breaks up with Amy and dated Gabi?" Maggie wondered.

"I think Troy is in love with her" Miley said.

"You think Troy's in love with Amy" Mike said making a face.

"Nah, he's totally in love with Gabriella" Miley said.

There was silence for a couple of seconds.

"Wanna bet how long it will take them to get together?" Miley asked.

"Oh yeah!" Mike said and Maggie stared at her kids in astonishment.

"You'd think they'd learn by now" Jack whispered and Maggie just shook her head.

Meanwhile...

Troy and Gabriella were walking down the street laughing and talking.

"So Miley actually put the jello in your dad's pants?" Gabriella laughed and Troy nodded.

"Yep, he said he felt somewhat slimy that day" Troy said.

Gabriella laughed and they reached her house.

"I'll br out in a couple of minutes" she said opening the door and going in. Troy looked around a little before going in and up to her room. He liked all the pictures of her family. He noticed pictures of her and a guy together as kids.

He looked at how close they were and felt jealousy. He put the picture down and went up the stairs to Gabriella's room to see her putting some pajamas and about five sets of clothes into a bag.

"Girl you are staying over night not all week" Troy said.

"Yeah but I'm not gonna use your jersey all day. No matter who comftarable it is!" Gabreilla said as she picked up the bag of clothes ready to leave.

Troy grabbed her and held her by the hips gently.

"And why not? It's comftarable and it's clean."Troy said.

"Aren't you gonna give it to your girlfriend?" Gabriella asked.

"Maybe but you can use it anytime you want" Troy said.

"Even at your games?" Gabriella joked and Troy pulled her closer.

"Absolutley" Troy said seriously. Gabriella wrapped her arms around him and pecked his lips. He smiled.

"That all I get?"

"You want more just ask"

"Okay, I want more"

"Kay" with that she pulled him closer and deeper. She pushed him to the wall and rubbed his chest. Troy held her close and kissed her back.

He started to kiss her neck and Gabriella moaned and closed her eyes in pleasure.

"Troy..."

"Hmmm, what?" Troy asked nibbling her neck.

"We have to go back to your house" she said as Troy lowered her on her bed.

"Let's stay a little longer" Troy said and captured her lips before she could protest. They continued to make out for fifteen minutes before they ran out of breath.

"Okay, you had your make out session let's go!" Gabriella said and Troy groaned and got off her.

"Fine, let's go!Party pooper!"Troy said and grabbed her hand.

"Party pooper? Please that's not even half of what I can do" Gabriella gloated and Troy chuckled.

"Hey, do as much as you van. I'm a big boy! Bring it on!" Troy said facing her and they smiled at eachother.

"Hey Brie, I want to give you something" Troy said and Gabriella nodded.

Then a loud yell interrupted them, "TROYIE SIE!"

**Oooh who is it? Sorry I haven't updated but i was grounded by a misunderstanding but it's fine. Me and my mom made a deal and instead of beign grounded till MONDAY I was only grounded till today! YES! Please R and R! You Guys Rock Hardcore!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**


	10. Chapter 8

**I really couldn't wait to write this chapter because you guys will be SO happy about it! Lol, thank you for the amazing reviews! **

**Chapter 8**

Both Troy and Gabriella's heads snapped to the left to see Amy Cassidy jump on Troy, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him forcefully. Gabriella's eyes saddened as she saw her do that. If she did that in public, what would she do in private?

Amy pulled away from Troy," Troyie you haven't called me in days! You wildcat!" she said ruffling his hair. Troy fake smiled and coughed so she'd know who was there.

Amy looked behind Troy's shoulder to see Gabriella there and she frowned.

"Troy, what is she doing here with you!" Amy said pointing her finger at his chest.

Troy pulled her arms off him, "She's my partner and she's staying over my house because her mom isn't home."

"Aw, poor Gabi is afraid of being home alone? Boo Hoo Hoo! Troy why don't you just let her face her silly fear so we can do so stuff that includes this" Amy said and pulled Troy into a kiss. Tears brimmed in Gabriella's eyes and she ran away. She needed to talk to Miley.

Troy saw her run away and she pulled Amy off him and was about to run after Gabriella when Amy pulled his arm.

"Troy what is the matter with you? Why are you hanging out with that nerd!" Amy exclaimed.

Troy eyes narrowed and he violently shook his arm off her grasp, "She's is not a nerd!"

Amy scoffed, "Yeah she is! She is a slutty stupid nerd who no one wants! Safe yourself the trouble and dump her before she ruins your popularity!"

Troy's eyes narrowed and he slapped her, "NEVER say that about her again! And no I will not dump her I will dump you because I like more than I have ever and will like you!"

"You can not be serious! You can't possibly like her you used to hate her!"

"Yeah until this assignment and got to know her so guess what? We're through! Don't ever bother talking to me again!" Troy said and turning to go to his home.

Amy stood there shocked, _'Gabriella Montez you will pay for this one day!'_

Gabriella had run back to the house with her vision blurred from the tears streaming down her cheeks. Jack, Maggie, Michael, and Miley were in the kitchen.

"Twenty Five bucks they get together next week!" Mike betted.

"Ha! I bet FIFTY bucks they'll get together tomorrow!" Miley betted.

"Guys you shouldn't bet when the two will get together" Maggie said and Jack put forty five dollars on the table.

"Sorry, you know I love to bet!" Jack said and Maggie sighed. Gabriella ran through the door.

"Hello sweetie, how are- Maggie was interrupted by Gabriella's sobs as she ran up the stairs.

"Prepare to lose" Mike said and Miley sighed.

"This is no time for games! Gabriella has obviously just been hurt!" Miley said.

"Do you think I should talk to her?" Jack asked.

"Dad, when Lilly's boyfriend broke up with her you got her crying when you said her name! Trust me, she needs girl talk! Step aside" Miley said pushing her brother out of the way and going upstairs.

"I'm still winning that bet!" Mike said and Jack and he punched knuckles.

Miley ran upstairs and heard the sobs come from her room. She went in to see Gabriella with her head on her pillow; sobbing. Her hair was not the perfect curls she had seen and she looked distraught.

"Hey, Ella?" Miley asked and Gabriella looked up.

"Oh, sorry Miles" Gabriella said wiping her tears.

Miley walked over to her nightstands and pulled some tissues from the box.

"No problem just as long as I get to soak your pillow with my tears" Miley said and sat on the bed in front of a cross legged Gabriella.

Gabriella laughed a little before putting her chin up to her knees.

Miley looked at her. Her eyes were puffy and red; her hair looked like she had just woken up, her lips trembled with wantings to cry. This was not the girl she had met hours ago.

"Ella? What's wrong? You can tell me anything!" Miley said.

"We ran into Amy in the park" Gabriella sniffed and Miley closed her eyes and opened them. She knew this was not good at all.

"What happened?"

Gabriella sniffed, "Troy and I were just walking and having a good time and then Amy comes out of no where, she pretty much makes out with him in front of me, she starts to try and seduce him, then she disses me saying I'm afraid of the dark because I'm staying over and then she started kissing him again and I just… I ran!" Gabriella said sobbing more.

"Oh, sweetie it's not your fault! Miley said as she hugged her and Gabriella put her head on her shoulder, My brother is as blind as three blind mice! He wouldn't know if a good thing hit him in the head because he'd fall unconscious! And he calls himself a man!"

Gabriella laughed at her silliness.

She wiped her tears and sat up, "I'm sorry for making you listen to my rant"

Miley shrugged, "It's okay! When Lilly broke up with her BF, Whoo she wouldn't stop crying for a week! Experience hunny, that's what it is!"

"I'm gonna go change"

"Kay and maybe you want to sleep here since it might be awkward for you two to sleep in the same bed" Miley said and Gabriella shook her head.

"No, I have to face him sooner or later. I'm gonna shower; night" Gabriella said.

"Night"

Gabriella walked into the bathroom and shed her clothes and let the cool water go through her skin. She heard footsteps run up the stairs but ignored it.

Troy ran to his house and up the stairs looking for Gabriella. He stopped at Zac's room.

"Hi Twoy! Wanna build a tower with me?" Zac asked and Troy smiled.

"Sorry Sport but I'm looking for Gabi. Do you know where she is?" Troy asked and he shook his head.

"Okay, see you later. I'll come by later at eight to tuck you in okay?" Troy said and Zac nodded.

He walked into Miley's room.

"Miley, where's- but he was stopped by a pillow hitting his head

"What was that for?!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW COULD YOU HURT HER LIKE THAT?!" Miley exclaimed and Troy frowned.

"Hurt Gabriella like what? I did nothing!"

"Exactly! You let Amy diss her and let her go crying! Don't you know that girls are fragile creatures!" Miley growled as she tore the pillow in half.

"Yeah, say that during a cat fight or to that broken pillow!" Troy said.

"Don't make jokes! You hurt Gabriella and she was sobbing! Are all guys jerks like you?" Miley exclaimed.

"Miley! Calm it! I didn't get to say barely anything because Amy was suffocating me and Gabriella ran away! I didn't even get to break up with Amy in front of her!" Troy sighed and Miley gasped.

"Y-You finally broke up with her! Y-y-you broke up with that witch? YES! Go Troy! Go Troy!" Miley said spinning around.

"Thanks, now where is Gabi?" Troy asked.

"Probably changing in her room and I suggest you make up with her fast before she never wants to come over here again" Miley said and Troy nodded.

Troy peeked into Zac's room to see Gabriella there with Zac in his bed and Gabriella reading him a story from a book beside him. He smiled as Gabriella acted out the voices and Zac laughed.

"And they lived happily ever after" Gabriella finished to a sleeping Zac. She kissed his forehead before walking out the room to see Troy there.

"Hi" she said quietly; avoiding eye contact so she wouldn't feel the urge to kiss him like she had accustomed to.

"Hi, Gabi I-

I'm gonna go to bed" Gabriella said and Troy sighed as he went into the bathroom for a shower. He came out fifteen minutes later with a wife beater and boxers on. He walked to his room and hesitantly opened the door to see Gabriella with the covers over her not facing him.

He tiptoed over to the bed and heard her have even breaths meaning she was asleep. He got under the covers with her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lay his head on her shoulder near her ear.

"I'm so sorry Gabi and… I think I'm in love with you" Troy whispered and Gabriella sighed in content in her sleep. Troy dug his face in her curls and went to sleep.

At about three o clock in the morning a loud bolt of thunder woke up Gabriella startled as she sat up. She whimpered before laying down again.

Troy awoke to the whimpering of Gabriella.

"Gabi, are you okay?" Troy asked leaning his wait on his shoulder looking down at her.

Gabi shook her head crying, "I'm scared! I've hated thunderstorms since I was ten!"

Troy wrapped his arms around her and he thought she's push him away but she dug her face deep into his chest.

"Why?"

"Because that's how my dad died" Gabriella said and Troy looked down at her in pity.

"He was driving home from work and it was really stormy. My dad was talking to me on the phone and we were just laughing and the next thing I hear is a yell. Then he hung up… I got worried and told my mom… we waited for hours and we got a call from the hospital. They had him there but we rushed over. I ran to my dad's room and I hugged him but he didn't hug back. I shaked him and he wouldn't open his eyes. I knew that he had died and I just felt so angry at myself! If it wasn't for me he would still be here and I wouldn't be scared of storms and…"

"Shh, calm down. It wasn't your fault. It was really hard to see and we all have our time to go to heaven and apparently it was your dad's time. Brie… you can't change fate" Troy said softly to her and kissing her temple and laying her head on his chest.

"I guess you're right" Gabriella said looking up at him. Their eyes met and Troy leaned down and captured her lips softly. He pushed her down on the bed kissing her hungrily.

"I'm… so… sorry… for… running off… before" Gabriella said in between kisses as Troy now straddled her.

Troy pulled away and kissed her forehead, "It's okay baby. I understand why you would and I'm sorry for making you think you were some girl I'd cheat on with my girlfriend"

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel guilty about that" Gabriella confessed and Troy kissed her nose.

"Well don't because I broke up with her" Troy said proudly.

"Really?" she asked smiling as Troy pulled a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"Yes, Gabriella I'm really sorry for what I did to you the past three years. I missed out on meeting the most amazing girl ever. Can we forget the past so you can be my girlfriend?" Troy said leaning his forehead on hers.

Gabriella pecked his lips, "Absolutely!"

Troy leaned in and kissed her again developing into a make out session.

Meanwhile, outside the door of the room stood a smiling, eavesdropping Miley Ray Bolton holding a video camera.

She stopped rolling and smiled at the new couple.

"I so win that bet now!" Miley said scoffing walking back to her room.

**Yes they are now officially together! Happy people?! WHOO I WROT A LOT! I might put Old Talents Discovered Love on Hiatus until September because I want to finish this story, Go Figure, and Girl Next Door this summer. **

**Please R and R! You Guys Rock Hardcore!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**


	11. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter! So far I think this is my most reviewed story! Thank you to everyone who reviews! **

**Chapter 9**

Gabriella woke up to the nice feeling of someone kissing and nibbling her neck. She opened her eyes moaning and looked down to see Troy's shaggy hair there.

"Hmm, Troy" Gabriella moaned.

"Morning, baby" Troy whispered and nuzzled his nose in her neck and hovered himself so his weight was on his shoulder and he looked down on Gabriella.

Troy ran his hands down her curls and Gabriella smiled at him. Troy lowered his forehead down to hers.

"You remember what happened before?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded.

"Are you okay with it?" Troy asked interlocking fingers with her. Gabriella sat up, cupped his face and kissed him passionately running her fingertips through his hair.

They pulled away and placed their foreheads on top of eachother.

"I'll take that as a yes" Troy said and Gabriella laughed.

"I'm gonna change" Gabriella said. She lay across the bed and reached under the bed and grabbed her bag.

"Troy, stop checking me out!" Gabriella said and sat up.

"Hey, you have a very attractive little ass" Troy said as they both stood up.

"Yeah well as I've said before you are not getting it… but one day you will. For now can we take it slow?" Gabriella asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

Troy grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, "If it means I have you I'm fine with it!" Gabriella smiled and they kissed.

Troy pulled away, "We can still make out right?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yes, just not in front of Zac okay?" Troy nodded and she pecked his lips before grabbing her bag and going into the bathroom to change.

Troy smiled and jogged downstairs (he already showered and got dressed; he was just waking Gabriella up) to the kitchen happily.

"I'm telling you they are so together now!" Miley said.

"Psh! Did you see the way she ran upstairs! I don't think they'll be together for a while! Right dad!" Mike said and Jack nodded.

"Sorry Mile but women are hard to understand" Jack said and Maggie cleared her throat sitting Zac down on a chair with pancakes in front of him.

"I mean, they are easy!" Jack said and Miley gasped.

"Not that kind of easy I mean- morning Troy how are you?!" Jack said trying to get out of the conversation.

Troy just dreamily went over to the fridge and took some milk out. He then put it in a cup and gulped it down.

He looked at everyone and smiled, "Good morning my loving sweet perfect family!" he said.

"Morning mom" he said hugging his mother and kissing her cheek.

"Morning sport!" Troy said and hugged Zac.

"Morning Miley!" he said and hugged his sister.

"Morning Dad!" he said hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Morning brother" Troy said and reached to hug him.

"Dude if you touch me I'll smack you!" Mike said.

"I'm sorry but, isn't it so great to be alive!" Troy said happily standing next to his mom.

"First the milk, then the hugs and the kisses. Guys I'm telling you he and Gabriella got together this morning!" Miley squealed and they all looked at Troy who was staring off into space.

"Still don't believe it" Mike shrugged drinking his juice. Then Gabriella jogged downstairs in a pair of jeans and a t shirt.

She walked over to Troy and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him, "Morning boyfriend" Mike spit out his juice and Jack spit out his coffee at the same time.

"Morning girlfriend" Troy grinned at her. Miley smiled and turned her head over to Mike and he dad who still had their jaws to the floor.

"Ahem?" Miley said. Mike and Jack reluctantly take out the respective money and put it in front of Miley.

"Ah, 70 bucks on one day! Can life get any better?" Miley said and looked over to Troy and Gabriella to see Troy kissing her neck and Gabriella giggling.

"Guys? Guys? GUYS!" Miley shrieked and they snapped away from eachother.

"What?!" Troy asked frustrated.

"Can you maybe do that later because 1. I just ate and 2. Your son is right here" Miley said pointing to the seat next to her where Zac was eating his pancakes.

"Ha, and you were the one who said not to make out in front of him!" Troy said and Gabriella rolled her eyes as they sat down.

"Whatever, hi sweetie. You like those pancakes?" Gabriella asked and Zac nodded.

"They're yummy! Can we go to the park later?" Zac asked putting puppy dog eyes out.

"Sure, Miley you taught him how to do the eyes didn't you?" Troy said and Miley nodded.

"Yep! Now your own kid is against you! Today is so my day!" Miley said standing up to leave her dirty plate in the sink.

"Yeah, couldn't you have waited one more day? Seriously you cost me 45 bucks and Michael 25!" Jack exclaimed and Gabriella laughed.

"Alright Miley!" Gabriella said and hi fived her.

"Yeah! Talk about your girl power" Maggie said sipping her coffee.

"Nice jobs Miles! Seventy bucks in one day! Anyway what was the bet on?" Troy asked.

"How long it would take for you and Gabi to get together. Miley betted today, your dad and Mike betted on next week" Maggie said.

"How did you know we got together this morning?" Gabriella asked grabbing a small bite of Zac's pancake.

"Um, I didn't tape you guys at three o clock in the morning and put it on my youtube!" Miley said nervously.

"Great- YOU WHAT?! YOU LITTLE SNEAK!" Troy exclaimed.

"Psh, I already tape you sleeping! People on youtube love the funny things you say in your sleep! Ooh" Miley said and Troy glared at her.

"I think you should run? That's the look he used to give me when I played pranks on him" Gabriella whispered to Miley.

"I think that is my cue to RUN!" Miley yelled as she ran back upstairs.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SNEAK!" Troy yelled running after her.

"Is this how it always is in the morning?" Gabriella asked as she saw her boyfriend and second best friend disappear upstairs; yelling still hearable.

Jack nodded, "Either Troy says something or Miley says something. Either way there's a chase every morning" Maggie nodded in agreement.

Things were silent for a moment.

"Can you pass the syrup?" Gabriella asked and Mike nodded passing it to her.

**Pretty random right there. Hope you guys like! Please R and R! You guys Rock Hardcore! I'll try to update but my cousin is here for three weeks. Please bare with me!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**


	12. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter! I CAN'T BELIEVE IN 9 DAYS HSM 2 IS COMING OUT! YES! You guys rock hardcore! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Chapter 10**

After breakfast Gabriella walked up the stairs in search of either Troy or Miley. She walked down the hall and suddenly she was grasped into a closet. The lights turned on and she saw Miley.

"YOU GOTTA HELP ME!" Miley exclaimed shaking her.

"Okay! Okay! What do you want me to do? By the way you have sharp nails!" Gabriella said rubbing her arm.

"Sorry, but you gotta distract Troy! I want to upload my video!" Miley said.

"You do know that video includes me right?" Gabriella said crossing her arms.

"Yes, but it's not that one! Its last nights. Troy was imitating Elvis in his sleep!" Miley said and laughed.

"Give me your URL and add me to your friend and you have got yourself a deal!" Gabriella said and Miley shook hands with her.

"So what are you gonna do?" Miley asked.

"What any boyfriend wants from his girl" Gabriella said.

"If you're gonna makeout with him use this lip gloss. It'll make him want you more" Miley said handing her some Cherry lip-gloss.

"How do you know these things?"

"Hello? Little sister! Hello? Brother who talks it his sleep!" Miley said and Gabriella shrugged and put a great amount of lip-gloss on her lips and smacked her lips.

"Wait! Leave your hair down! Miley said and pulled off Gabriella's ponytail, Okay you're good! Now go!"

Miley then pushed her out. She shook her hair a little to make it look wild and her rummaging in Troy's room.

She stood at the doorway to see Troy looking under his bed.

"Babe, do you really think Miley would hide in your room?" Gabriella asked as he stood up still not making eye contact.

Gabriella smiled and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Gabi, what are you…" Troy trailed off but was interrupted by his girlfriend's warm lips on his.

Troy stood shocked for a little but then kissed her back. He laid her on his bed and they continued to kiss.

"Hm, Cherry. My favorite. How did you know?" Troy asked in between kisses.

""Hmmmm, Wild guess" Gabriella moaned as he sucked on her tongue. He kissed through her jaw and neck. She moaned pleasantly.

She snapped her eyes open when she heard a 'psh' sound. She turned her head to the side to see Miley giving her a heads up and then leave downstairs.

She turned back to kissing Troy; running her hands over his well defined abs and strong toned chest. Suddenly, she remembered something.

"Troy… as much as… I'm enjoying this… we agreed… to take Zac… to… the park" Gabriella said and squealed when he sucked on her sensitive spot. Troy grinned there; happy to have found her sensitive spot.

"Hm, fine but you owe me later!" Troy said as they stood up.

"That wasn't enough for you?" Gabriella asked as she ran her hands through her curls.

"Baby anything you give me is enough for me. Come on" Troy said and they walked downstairs.

They walked to the living room to see Zac watching tv; patiently wating for Troy and Gabriella.

"You ready to go to the park?" Troy asked and Zac nodded.

"Sure am! Can I get a piggyback ride?" Zac asked with a pout and Troy gave in and nodded.

Zac hopped on his back and they left.

"We'll be back in one hour!" Gabriella said and they left.

When they got to the park, Zac jumped off Troy's back and ran to the swing.

Troy went in back of him and pushed him higher and higher. Zac laughed loudly.

"I'm gonna jump!" he yelled.

"Want me to catch you?" Gabriella asked and Zac nodded.

"1,2...3!" with that Zac jumped onto Gabriella. She stumbled back and they fell backwards and laughed.

"That was fun! Can we do it again?" Zac asked.

"No, you got me really tired right now!" Gabriella said standing up; brushing off grass stains.

"Hey, how about I get you some ice cream?" Troy said and carried him over to the cart.

"Zac, what do you want?" Troy asked.

"Chocolate!"

"Gabs, you want anything?"

"Um, I'll get Vanilla" she said.

"I'll get a chocolate too"Troy said and paid. Troy then handed a chocolate cup to a jumping Zac.

Zac immediatley started eating and ran to a bench. Troy handed Gabriella her cone and they went to where Zac was.

Troy sat down as did Gabriella but she lay her headon the crook of his neck.

"Don't get my shirt dirty" Troy said.

"Like you're never dirty enough" Gabriella said looking up at him and she giggled.

"What?"

"You have ice cream on your nose and cheek!" she giggled. Troy tried to reach it with his tongue.

"How do some people do that?" Troy asked and Gabriella rolled her eyes and licked the ice cream on his nose and slowly lapped up the ice cream on his cheek and sucked it in.

"You're at tease" Troy said putting an arm around her.

"Only for you" Gabriella said laying her head on the crook of his neck again as they both watched Zac play in the jungle gym. After twenty five minutes Zac came up to them.

"Can we go home?" Zac asked and Gabriella picked him up.

"Sure sweetie, just hope Troy doesn't remember to kill Miley" Gabriella whispered into his ear as they started to walk home.

"Troy, don't you have to kill Miley?" Zac repeated.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna kill that little sneak!" Troy exclaimed and as he was about to run to the gouse Gabriella tugged on his arm.

"Troy, that's what little siblings do they annoy the older kids! Get over it!"

"Well, it's still fun trying to kill her. Besides, I wouldn't really kill her I love her too much and she has too many people on her side at school"

Gabriella thought for a little. "Troy, what are we gonna do about us dating? I don't know how the school would take it i mean one day you're with the most popular girl and the next you're with your worst enemy"

"It doen't matter what the school feels about us. It only matters what wefeel about eachother. What do you feel for me?" Troy asked putting and arms around her.

Gabriella layed her head on her his shoulder, "I really like you"

"I really like you too. I don't want to break up with you Gabriella. You mean too much to me" Troy said and affectionatley kissed her nose.

"Okay, so what are we gonna do?"

Troy sighed, "Tomorrow, I'm gonna walk up to you in school and kiss you like I always do. That way everyone will know you are Troy Bolton's private property and nobody elses"

"Hm, I like that" Gabriella said and they kissed eachother passionatley.

"Ew, that's yucky!" Zac said wrinkling his nose and Troy and Gabriella broke apart and smiled at him.

Then they entered the house.

**The next chapter will be at school and their friend's reactions to them going out. R and R please! You guys rock hardcore!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**

**P.S HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL COMES OUT IN 9 DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 11 NEW STORY

**Here's the next chapter! ONE WEEK TILL HSM 2! YES! Lol, you guys rock hardcore! Thank you for all the great reviews! **

**Chapter 11**

Gabriella stood in front of her full length mirror and passed her hands though her clothes. She wore a Fever Crocheted Tunic Orig (profile) and a pair of jeans. Today was the first day the entire school would see her with Troy as his girlfriend and not his enemy and she had to look good.

Her hand came to rest on the necklace around her neck. It was a 'T' that stood for Troy. A sign that for sure EVERYBODY would know she belonged to Troy Bolton. She could still remember his touch, his breath on her cheek when he had bravely put the 'T' around her neck in front of his parents, older brother, little sister, and of course Zac.

Miley had told her that Troy must've been really serious about her if he gave her that necklace for he had been saving it for a special girl.

Gabriella smiled softly outlining the 'T'. She heard her mom call for her so she picked up her bag and went downstairs.

"Are you sure you can take care of Zac while Troy and I are at school?" Gabriella asked and her mother kissed her forehead.

"You're talking to the woman who raised you and your brother Trevor" Mrs. Montez (Lucy) said picking up Zac.

"Right, I'll see you in a couple of hours okay?" Gabriella told Zac.

"Will Troy come too?" Zac asked and she nodded and gave him a hug.

"Bye sweetie!"

"Bye!"

Gabriella walked two houses down to see Troy shooting some hoops. She walked up to the fence and watched a shirtless Troy do ten times better than he usually did.

"Hey Wildcat, early morning practice?" she asked and Troy turned to her and grinned.

He jogged over to her and opened the gate, "Yeah, you've got to work extra hard if the championships are coming and worse… if you're the captain"

"Hm, really because I'm dating the captain of the basketball team and he happens to be a very hot, cool, and sexy guy" Gabriella said wrapping her arms around his neck and then sliding her fingertips down his chest.

Troy grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Well he must be really lucky to have a beautiful and talented girl like you"

"I'm lucky to even have him" Troy smiled at her before kissing her. Gabriella smiled into the kiss. Whenever she kissed him she just felt so alive and complete. Like no one else except the two of them mattered.

Troy felt her rake her fingertips down his bare chest and he shivered. Usually he would make girls shiver at his touch and probably only his wink. Finally it was reciprocal; a girl that made him crave for her and want her as much as she did.

Someone cleared their throats and they saw Maggie there, "Guys, shouldn't you be getting to school?"

"Yeah, we will mom" Troy said and he put his shirt on and they waved goodbye as they left to school.

"Nervous?" Troy asked as he intertwined fingers with her.

"Um, a little. I'm kind of nervous of what our friends will say. Sharpay will probably tease me about it but I don't know about the team" Gabriella said.

"Hey, they can't kick me out of the team just because I'm dating you and besides you and Chad get a long pretty well." Troy said.

"Troy we barely talk to eachother" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, but they only hated you because I hated you. Now they can get to know you and you can get to know them" Troy said.

"What if they don't like me?" Gabriella asked quietly.

Troy put his arm around her and kissed her temple, "They will. At least more than they will ever like Amy"

Gabriella laughed and they entered the school. Suddenly the basketball team ran over to him.

"Hey captain, the coach wants us to go to the gym for a meeting" Jason said. He looked over at Gabriella and she nodded. He then left.

Gabriella walked over to her locker to get out all her things when Sharpay came over.

"Hey Shar, how was your weekend?" Gabriella asked.

"A little tiring, Natalia cries a lot at night but Zeke and I are gonna work on that! What about you? How was your weekend with Bolton?" Sharpay said.

"Um, well….

"What's with the stuttering? OMG, something big happened! What happened?!"

"Nothing!"

"Ella come on! You only stutter when you're nervous or trying to say something big happened! What happened! PLEASE TELL ME! I'm on my knees, I'm on my nose. Wow this floor is filthy!" Sharpay said standing up and Gabriella shook her head laughing.

"I'll tell you" Miley said coming over to the two girls.

"You will tell her nothing because nothing happened!" Gabriella said narrowing her eyes.

"Gabs.."

"Okay something did happen but I want to tell you myself instead of Ms. Nosy here" Gabriella said gesturing to Miley.

"By the way, what's your name?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm Miley. Troy Bolton's little sister" Miley said skipping to the point.

"Cool, how did you get your name its cool!"

"My real name is Destiny but when I was about two months my parents say I was full of smiles you they changed my name to Miley" Miley shrugged.

"You can do that?"

"Only if you're still a baby"

"Drat! I'm stuck with a dogs breed name forever!" Sharpay said and Miley and Gabriella laughed.

"It's okay, now you have someone else who has a weird name" Gabriella said pointing to Miley.

"Hey!"

"Kidding!" They laughed again.

"So, what happened?!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Troy turned the corner when he heard Gabriella's laugh. He smiled and walked over to her.

"So, what happened?" he heard Sharpay ask.

"Hey Gabs" he said and Sharpay sighed thinking they were gonna yell at eachother early in the morning but what he did next shocked her and the rest of the hallway.

Troy leaned over and kissed Gabriella's lips.

"That's what happened sister" Miley said pointing at them leaning her elbow on Sharpay's shoulder as Gabriella wrapped her arm around Troy's neck; deepening the kiss.

All the way down the hall stood Amy (if people don't remember its Troy's now ex girlfriend) with two cheerleaders. (Not offending girls who are cheerleaders because I have a couple of friend's who are)

"Hey Amy, isn't that like your boyfriend making out with a geek?" Jackie, a cheerleader, asked.

"Yes, it is. Can you believe it!?"

"I don't know, she's really pretty and he looks like he likes her a lot!" Lindsey, another cheerleader said.

Amy narrowed her eyes, "How about you shut up!"

Then Chad, Zeke, and Jason walked over.

"What's wrong now Amy?" Chad asked laughing.

Amy stopped screeching and smirked, "Look for yourself!"

They turned their heads to see Troy push Gabriella Montez softly against a locker, laughing and giggling, and cover her lips with his.

Their jaws dropped, "No way! Troy's going out with Montez now?" Jason asked.

Amy crossed her arms smirking, thinking they'd make Troy break up with Gabriella.

"Finally!" Chad exclaimed and hi fived Zeke and Jason.

"WHAT?! YOU ACTUALLY WANTED THEM TO GO OUT!?" Amy screeched.

"Well yeah I mean, they had way too much chemistry! Besides, she's really nice too!" Zeke said and as they walked over to Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay and Miley; Amy held Chad back.

"Chad! Come on Troy's the captain of the basketball team! He should be dating the head cheerleader not some geek!" Amy said.

"No, he should date someone who he actually likes and preferably someone who his friends and family like too and let me tell you, we do!" Chad said and went over to the gang who was now inviting Gabriella and Sharpay into the gang.

Amy watched shocked at how they treated Gabriella. Way better than they had EVER treated HER! Gabriella Montez was gonna get it!

**Well, the team has been waiting for Troy to make his move for some time! And Amy, she is still mad and planning! Also, I have a summary for a story idea.**

**Summary: Sharpay is married to twenty four year old Troy Bolton, captain of the Lakers. When she wants to test if Troy would cheat on her she hires Gabriella Montez to find out.When Gabriella and Troy fall deeply in love with eachother they start an affair. Gabriella gets pregnant with Troy's baby and Troy willingly leaves Sharpay. Will Troy be able to save Gabriella before Sharpay does something drastic?TROYELLA with some Troypay. Most likely my first M rated story but might just be a T.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Also I have my first rated M story up, it's called Unexpected Love! I'll probably update that today or tomorrow.**

**Chapter 12**

Gabriella sat restlessly in Math class. This was something she had _already _learned and learning it again was getting boring. She was the only one answering questions and ext. She looked at the clock, two more minutes till lunch.

Usually she wasn't nervous for lunch but it would be the first time she and Sharpay would sit with Troy and his friends. Sure she had gotten past the school in the hallway but the cafeteria would be hard!

The bell rung and she walked to her locker to see Miley and a blonde girl waiting there.

"Hey Miles and person I don't know" Gabriella said turning to her locker.

"Is it true you're dating Troy? Is it true he has a six pack? Is he a good kisser?" the girl asked and Gabriella stepped back a little and opened her locker.

"Yes, yes, and yes" Gabriella asked and the blonde girl pumped her fist in the air.

"Um, who are you?" Gabriella asked turning to open her locker.

"I'm Lilly Truscott! I'm Miley's best friend!" Lilly said.

"Yep, lucky me!" Miley said.

"Hello girls" Troy said behind Gabriella.

"Hey bro" Miley greeted.

"Hi Troy" Lilly said dreamily staring at him.

"Um, shouldn't you be going to class?" Troy asked.

"Shouldn't you be making out with Ella?" Miley shot back and he narrowed his eyes.

"You know, you guys should really go before, ring, the bell rings" Gabriella said.

"Drat we're late! Mrs. Darbus is gonna quote us Shakespeare!" Lilly exclaimed and she and Miley ran away.

"Have fun making out!" Miley yelled back running and Troy rolled his eyes.

He turned to Gabriella and smiled at her, "You ready to go?"

She closed her locker, "Yep! Let's go" she said and they interlocked hands.

"So, are you ready to sit at the popular table?" Troy asked.

"Do you know how middle school that sounded?" Gabriella laughed.

"Eh, whatever so are you?"

"I don't know. Do you want to be seen with a geek like me?" she asked as the entered the cafeteria.

"If that geek is you then I want to be seen with you all the time so the other guys keep their slimy hands off you" Troy said.

"What makes you think they'll want to touch me?"

"Have you looked at your body? It is the sexiest thing I have ever seen!" Troy said as they sat down on the table.

"What is the sexiest thing you have ever seen?" Chad asked.

"Apparently my body" Gabriella said.

"Ew!"

"Okay guys this is Gabriella! Gabi this is Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke and you already know Sharpay" Troy said.

"Hi Sharpay"

"Hi Gabriella!" they both laughed.

The lunch period went on. Everyone really liked Gabriella. It was like they were eachother's perfect match. Throughout the whole period Gabriella noticed Kelsi kept looking at Troy and Gabriella and then writing something down. Gabriella was about to ask when the bell ran for free period and she scurried off.

She walked out of the cafeteria and Troy ran up to her.

"Hey, you weren't thinking about leaving me behind right?" Troy asked.

"Sorry, by the way how come Kelsi is so quiet?" Gabriella asked.

"She loves to write music! She's really good too! You should see the musical she composed last year" Troy said and leaned down and placed kisses on her neck.

"I'll check it out" she giggled but then stopped when she heard a faint piano noise.

"What's that noise?" she asked.

"Let's go check it out" Troy said wrapping an arm around her neck and she wrapped her arm around his waist.

They fallowed the noise to the auditorium to see Kelsi there on the piano faintly singing, Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na yeah,'

They looked at eachother and smiled, "Sounding good Kels!" complimented Gabriella.

Kelsi laughed a little, "Thanks" as they went over to the piano.

Gabriella looked at the music lyrics, "Is this what you were working on during Lunch?"

"Yeah, maybe it'll work for the Spring Musical" Kelsi shrugged.

"It looks pretty good" Troy said and Gabriella looked at it before putting it in front of Kelsi.

"Play it!" she urged.

"What? N-No I'm not gonna use it! Too personal!" Kelsi said.

"Who'd you write it for?" Troy asked.

"Um, I wrote it for you guys. I always thought you guys had chemistry so I started it a year ago but I didn't want to get in trouble if one of you found out so I put it off. Then I heard you guys started dating so I observed you guys during lunch and finished it. I came to try it out" Kelsi explained and Troy and Gabriella looked at eachother. They had been attracted to eachother all this time?

Gabriella looked back at Kelsi and smiled, "Play it"

"You sure"

"Yeah" Troy said and Kelsi took a deep breath and started to play.

Normal is Kelsi, _italics is Gabriella _normal and underline is Gabriella and Kelsi**Troy is Bold, **_**Bold/italics is Troyella, **__**all three is the gang.**_

Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na

Yeahh

You are the music in me

You know the words once upon a time

Make you listen

There's a reason

When you dream there's a chance you'll find

A little laughter

Or happy ever after

Gabriella looked at Troy and he bent closer to her and sang. Smiling at how their voices blended.

_**Your harmony**_

_**To melody**_

_**It's echoing in side my head**_

_**A single voice**_

_**Above the noise**_

_**And like a common thread**_

**Mmm you're pulling me**

Gabriella smiled at the words and continued to sing as Troy made his way to the other side of the piano. He lifted their interlocked hands in the air and Gabriella smiled.

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

**Oh you are the music in me**

**Yeah it's living in all of us**

_And it's brought us here because_

_**Oh you are the music in me**_

_Na na na na_ **oh**

_Na na na na na_ **yeah yeah yeah**

_**You are the music in me**_

Troy started to come near her so she stepped back a little. Troy bent closer to her almost caressing her face and all she could do was smile and laugh and throw her head back in glee.

_It's like I knew you before we met_ **(Before we met)**

_Can't explain_

_There's no name_ **(No name for it)**

_**Singing words I never said**_

**And it was easy **_So easy)_

**Cuz you see** _(I see)_

**The real me**

They made their way around the piano and to eachother again. Their souls going into this simple song that explained their relationship. They interlocked hands and sang their hearts out.

_**As I am**_

_**You understand**_

_**And that's more than I've ever known**_

_To hear your voice_

_Above the noise_

_**And know I'm not alone **_

**Ohhhh you're singing to me**

Troy twirled her around to the other side of the piano and he leaned back on it facing Gabriella. She smiled down on him as he touched her hair and when she traced her finger down his check he got off the piano.

_**When I hear my favorite song**_

_**I know that we belong**_

_**Oh you are the music in me**_

_**Yeah it's living in all of us**_

_**And it's brought us here because**_

_**Oh you are the music in me**_

The middle part felt like the strongest part as Kelsi beat into the piano harder and Troy and Gabriella held onto the piano singing higher and louder.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang was in the gym waiting for Troy and Gabriella.

"Where are they, they should've…

"Wait? Do you guys hear something?" Chad asked as they heard strong singing.

"It's coming from the auditorium!" Sharpay said and they went down to see Troy, Gabriella, and Kelsi singing and playing piano. The gang stood there moving to the beat of the song.

_**Together we're gonna sing, yeah**_

_**We've got the power to sing what we feel**_ _(What we feel)_

**Connected and real**

_Can't keep it_ _**all inside**_

_**Ohhh**_

"What are we doing here let's join them!" Chad said and they ran over and sang the chorus of the song as they made their way there and around the piano to see Kelsi pointing to where they were in the song.

_**Na na na na**_

_**Na na na na yeah yeah yeah**_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**Na na na na oh yeah**_

_**Na na na na oh yeah**_

Troy and Gabriella heard their friends coming up to the piano but they didn't care and kept singing. Troy lifted her up on the piano and laid her head on her shoulder and she laid her head on his.

He turned to her right side as they sang to eachother. She motioned for him to sit on the piano as well and he did.

_**Na na na na**_ _**you are the music in me**_

_**When I hear my favorite song**_ **(favorite song)**

_**I know that we belong**_ _(we belong)_

_**Oh you are the music in me**_

Troy hopped of the piano as did Gabriella into his arms. The rest of the gang laughed and sang as they watched Troy and Gabriella waltz and sing to eachother.

_**Yeah it's living in all of us**_

_**And it's brought us here because**_

_**Oh you are the music in me**_

_**Na na na na**_ _oh yeah_

_**Na na na na **__oh yeah_

_**Na na na na**_

_**You are the music in me**_

**Yeah**

They finished and the gang bursted into cheers. Troy and Gabriella smiled at eachother before they made their way to Kelsi.

"I love that song!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yeah, you should definitely put it into the musical!" Troy said.

"Okay! But only if you and Gabriella try out" Kelsi said and Gabriella and the rest of them looked at him. He was about to say no until he saw Gabriella's pleading brown eyes.

"Alright maybe we can work this out but only… if we're ALL in this together!" Troy said fluffing Chad's hair.

"Dude! Don't touch my fro!" Chad exclaimed and they all laughed.

**Hope you like the chapter! I worked pretty hard on it! Please R and R! **

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**

**TOMORROW IS THE PREMIERE OF HSM2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter. This one is pretty random I guess but there will be some drama I guess. Would you guys like drama? Please say if you do! You guys rock hardcore! Thank you for the amazing reviews! Also thank you ****ZaNessaFan11 for helping me for the writer's block I've had!**

**Chapter 13**

For the next week Troy and Gabriella would go to the music room or auditorium to practice their song _'Breaking Free' ._They loved to sing this song for they thought it related to them a lot. They just didn't like being in a room singing the same song for two periods straight (Lunch and Free period and sometimes homeroom)

"Okay when you sing _there's not a star in heaven, _when you sing heaven sing it like you're taking a giant breath" Kelsi said and Gabriella nodded.

Kelsi played a few bars before the part, "There's not a star in _heaven _that we can't reach"

"Like that Kels?" Gabriella asked.

"That's perfect! Now Troy join in with her" Kelsi said and Troy stepped beside Gabriella.

"_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach" _They both sang and then smiled at eachother.

"Great job! I think that's the last thing we've patched up" Kelsi said marking a line in her sheet of music.

"Really, so now we officially know this song?" Troy asked.

"Yes"

"So no more, 'your harmony should be lower' or 'it's a melody'?" Troy asked and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Yes Troy, you guys are officially ready for tomorrows audition" Kelsi said and Troy pumped his fist in the air.

"Men" Gabriella rolled her eyes and then the bell rang. They bid their goodbyes.

"Do you really think we're done?" Troy asked and Gabriella sighed.

"Absolutely not. She's gonna want to hear the whole song at least five times lunch and free period" Gabriella said.

"WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL?!" Troy screamed.

"Says the boy with the most popular guy in school status" Gabriella said.

"And with a very cute girlfriend" Troy said wrapping his arm around her waist. Gabriella looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like people calling me cute it makes me feel like a five year old girl" Gabriella said and Troy wrapped his arms around her and faced her.

"How about this… you're beautiful" Troy said brushing a stray hair behind her hair.

"I am not" Gabriella said rolling her eyes and started to pull away.

Troy brought her back to him, "Yes, you are. In my eyes you are the most beautiful girl in the world"

Gabriella smiled and kissed him, "Thank you"

"Yeah why else would I date you?" Troy asked joking.

"Hey!"

"Kidding, I love every single thing about you" Troy said and Gabriella smiled at him.

"I do too, except for your sweat! You look hot in it but you stink!" Gabriella said.

"You love me anyways" Troy said warpping his arms around her waist.

Gabriella lay her head gently on his shoulder and closed her eyes, "Yeah..." They stood still and held eachother close . Gabriella dug her face deep into his chest; taking in his sweet scent. Troy dug his face into her curls and breathed in; taking in her strawberry shampoo letting her curls tickle his face.

After what seemed like hours, Troy pulled away and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey, want to skip lunch and have some fun?" Troy asked putting his hand on the back of her jean pocket.

"What do you have in mind?" Gabriella asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Stuff" Troy shrugged.

"Stuff?" Gabriella asked as Troy pressed his lips up to hers.

"Stuff" he said again before kissing her. Gabriella closed her eyes and laid her hands on his shoulders gently. She was about to deepen the kiss when a voice interrupted.

"There you guys are!" Chad exclaimed and Troy and Gabriella pulled away abruptly.

"Stupid Chad!" Troy mumbled as Chad came up to them.

"How are two of my fave buddies? We were about to send a search party for you!" Chad said putting an arm around both of them; separating them.

"Well no need for that! We're right here!" Gabriella laughed.

"And we were about to leave" Troy said going forward.

"But the cafeteria is this way!" Chad said pointing in back of him.

"Right!" Troy said and walked towards the cafeteria.

"And he calls me slow" Chad said to Gabriella as they entered the cafeteria.

Gabriella shook her head, "Men!"

They went into the cafeteria and sat down. Chad next to Taylor and Gabriella in the middle of Sharpay and Troy.

"Hey Gabs, where were you and Troy before?" Sharpay asked.

"Music room" Gabriella said and Sharpay looked at her. Another thing she knew about her best friend was that she was a terrible liar. She could never come up with a good excuse!

"After that..."

"We were at Troy's locker doing some... math problems. You know how bad he is at math!" Gabriella said.

"Hey! I'm not that bad! I got a C+ on my last test!" Troy said and everyone looked at him.

"A C" Everyone looked at him harder.

"Okay C-! God!" Troy said and Gabriella laughed.

"So, have you guys finsihed your song?" Taylor asked. Troy and Gabriella looked at Kelsi.

Kelsi rolled her eyes, "Yes, they finished the song!"

"YES!" Troy yelled and the whole cafeteria looked at him.

"I mean, cool?" Everyone turned around again.

"Smooth..." Gabriella whispered into his ear.

"Nothing compared to your smooth sexy hips" Troy whispered loudly in her ear and Chad spitted his water on him.

"Dude! I did so not want to hear that!" Chad said wiping his lips.

Troy wiped the water off his forehead, "Dude, I did so not want your water and spit on my forehead and lips"

"Well, you don't mind Gabriella's spit all over your lips!" Chad said.

"That becasue I'm his girlfriend and he actually likes it when we make out" Gabriella said.

"Like you were doing before we got here" Chad asked smirking.

"Ah, nothing is better then sharing spit with your girlfriend" Zeke sighed.

"Yeah..." Troy sighed and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Men!"

**Not exciting or important but the next will be I promise! Also, no drama just yet! Please R and R and forgive me for the long wait!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but I have writer's block. This story I haven't updated in a while so I'm gonna update. Also, did you guys hear about 'Gone Baby Gone'? I can't believe they'd make a movie similar to Madeline from England it would just hurt! Please Review! You guys rock hardcore! Also my new story is coming along!**

**Chapter 14**

Troy and Gabriella walked down the halls hand in hand making their way to the auditorium. Gabriella gracefully bent down to get a drink of water and Troy lifted her hair. She giggled and pecked his lips and wrapped an arm around him. Then they passed Amy.

Gabriella waved a little while Troy carelessly nodded and kissed his girlfriend's ear sweetly. Amy fumed as she saw Troy open the door for Gabriella.

"After you mi lady" Troy say with an accent.

"Why thank you sir!" Gabriella curtsied and they laughed and headed in. Amy looked around if there was anymore important around and sneaked into the auditorium. She entered to see many kids there sitting on the auditorium seats.

She looked over at Troy and Gabriella who sat somewhere in the middle. She growled when she saw Troy sit down and pull Gabriella into his lap and kiss her lips sweetly.

'_He never ever did that to me before!_' Amy exclaimed in her mind.

"You got that right!" Amy looked to her right to see the football captain Bradyn Westley sit next to her.

"What do you want Westley?" Amy asked rolling her eyes.

"To see the auditions, I always do. You should see the ridiculous acts these kids put up!" Bradyn laughed putting his arm around her chair and she couldn't help but blush.

"Yeah well I'm not here for that"

"Looking to what Bolton's doing with his new girl?"

"Yeah I mean how he could pick her over me?!"

"Well she is pretty hot. I was gonna ask her out but Bolton beat me to it. Oh well, they look pretty happy though" Bradyn shrugged and as Amy was about to respond the bell ran and Mrs. Darbus spoke.

"WAS THAT A CELL PHONE?!" she yelled and everyone checked their pockets or purses.

"No mam that was the bell" Kelsi said who was next to her.

"Oh thank you. Any who welcome students to today's auditions! I am your drama teacher Mrs. Darbus and this is our pianist Kelsi Nielsen!" she said and everyone clapped at the mention of Kelsi.

"QUIET!" she yelled in her mike and everyone stopped talking.

"Any who, THIS is where the true expression of the artist is realized. Those auditioning must understand that time is of the essence. We have many roles to cast and final roles will be posted next week. First you will sing a few bars and I will tell you to continue if I think you have a calling. Shall we begin?" Everyone was silent until Mrs. Darbus called up the first person, Francine Galloway.

Chad snorted, "Galloway!" Taylor punched his arm.

'_It's hard to believe that I couldn't see that you were always there beside me! This feeling like no other. I want you to know…'_ the girl stopped and put her hands on her heart to try and remember.

"Thank you Francine, NEXT!" Mrs. Darbus yelled.

Next was a 9th grader named Lucy who san the world timidly but yet good. Mrs. Darbus said they would keep in touch and she walked back to her seat. Next was a timid boy who only stuttered the words and looked at his hand.

Sharpay gasped and the unworthy talent on the stage.

"Alan I appreciate your effort but you're not just working. By the way that's a wonderful tie! NEXT!" Mrs. Darbus yelled. The audition went by with good acts and bad acts. Chad stifled a laugh at a guy in a leotard doing a dance and cracked up when he fell as he left.

Almost everyone looked marveled and stunned when two kids spoke out the words and looked like they were having sex on stage rolling around and all.

"T-thank you that was… THAT WAS VERY DISTURBING GO SEE A COUNSELOUR! OH!" Mrs. Darbus exclaimed writing an urgent NO on her audition list.

Troy looked at Gabriella too see her hands shaking nervously. She looked so adorable trembling but never the less he intertwined her fingers and brought her hand up to his lips.

"It's gonna be fine" Troy said kissing her hand.

"I know but, what if I mess up? What if you mess up and make me look stupid?" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Okay first of all I can never look stupid I'm basketball captain and second of all keep your pretty little head out of those thoughts. You're an amazing singer. Just think it's just you and me singing like always"

Gabriella breathed in, "Okay, I'll try" Troy kissed her cheek sweetly and Gabriella smiled at him.

"Alright up next we have a very special couple signed up. Sharpay and Ryan I think it might be useful to show what it's like to dance in this hallow hall"

Sharpay and Ryan stood up but Sharpay shook her hand out and Ryan rolled his eyes as she stepped out first. Kelsi stood up from her piano knowing already they had their own track and Sharpay snapped her fingers to close the curtains.

You could hear both of them doing their weird exercises and Gabriella giggled at the weird faces they could be doing right now. Then they heard Sharpay say go and they turned around and as the music started Sharpay and Ryan's hands showed out of the curtain on top of each other and started to snap.

**Bold is Ryan, **_Sharpay is italics, __**both is both **_

**It's hard to believe that I couldn't see**

_**You were always right beside me**_

_**Thought I was alone with no one to hold but you were always there beside me.**_

_This feeling's like no other_

_**I want you to know. I've never had someone that knows me like you do**_

_**The way you do**_

_**And I've never had someone as good for me as you**_

_**No one like you.**_

_**So lonely before**_

_**I finally found **_

_**What I've been looking for**_

Sharpay the started to tap dance as Ran held her mike and she tapped danced around him and brought her mike away from him.

_So good to be seen so good to be heard_

_**Don't have to say a word**_

**So long I was lost so good to be found**

_**I'm lovin having you around**_

**This feeling's like no other**

_**I want you to know**_

_**I've never had someone that loves me like you do**_

_**The way you do**_

_**I've never had someone as good for me as you**_

_**No one like you**_

_**So lonely before I finally found **_

_**What I've been looking for.**_

_**Dodo Dodo Dodo do whoa oh oh oh**_

_**Dodo Dodo**_

_**Dodo do do who oh**_

They did a couple of poses before Ryan pulled her to him and Sharpay lifted her leg and they both smiled and sighed. The audience clapped but the gang probably the highest since they were laughing and whistling and clapping. Ryan and Sharpay curtsied and went off the stage to their former seats.

Gabriella hugged Sharpay once she sat down, "You were fantastic!"

"Thanks! You'll be fabulous too!" Sharpay assured.

"Great job to you too Ryan" Troy commented.

"Yeah, I never thought a guy could shake his hips that much!" Chad said and they both laughed.

"Alright now we have one last couple signed up here. Please give it up for our new comers Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!" Mrs. Darbus announced.

Everyone clapped as Troy and Gabriella stood and hand in hand walked to the stage. Troy passed her a mike as Gabriella stared into the audience. Troy nodded for Kelsi to start. Gabriella opened her mouth and nothing came out. Troy looked worriedly at his girlfriend and motioned Kelsi to stop and rushed over to Gabriella.

"I can't do it Troy, not with all these people staring at me!" Gabriella said and began to walk away but Troy held her back.

"Hey come here. It'll be just like the first time we sang together. We can do this" Troy smiled at her and Gabriella only slightly nodded. Troy mentioned for Kelsi to start again and Kelsi smiled at the two as a moon came down.

Troy looked deep into Gabriella's eyes before holding the mike up to his lips.

**Troy is Bold**, _Italics is Gabriella_, _**and both is both**_

**We're soaring', flying **

**There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach **

Troy held out his hand and Gabriella gently took it and they interlocked hands.

_If we're trying so we're breaking free _

**You know the world can see us **

**In a way that's different that who we are **

Gabriella let go of Troy's hand and put her hand towards her heart as she sang her heartfelt line.

_Creating space between us _

_Til' we're separate hearts_

_**But your faith, it gives me strength **_

_**Strength to believe **_

Troy slid towards her as the song went up beat and Gabriella smiled as he flew towards the front. He turned towards her and then dang together.

**We're breaking free **

_We're soaring _

**Flyin' **

_**There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach **_

**If we're tryin' **

_**Yeah we're breaking free **_

**Oh we're breaking free **

_Ohhh _

Troy turned around and walked towards the other side of the stage. He did waves with his hands and moon danced to point at Gabriella.

**Can you feel it building? **

**Like a wave the ocean just can't control **

Gabriella danced heartfelt making hand motions to the song and Troy and Gabriella neared eachother smiling widely.

_Connected by a feeling _

_Ohhh, in our very souls _

_**Rising 'til it lifts us up **_

_**So everyone can see **_

Troy then skimmed around her and Gabriella spun around as he skimmed. Gabriella pointed to the sky as Troy looked own on her. They both continued laughing, skipping and singing.

**We're breaking free **

_We're soaring _

**Flying **

_**There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach **_

**If we're tryin' **

_**Yeah we're breaking free **_

_**Oh we're breaking free **_

Gabriella ran around him while Troy skimmed around her too. Chad and Taylor stood up to clap as did many other people. Troy and Gabriella skipped towards the piano where Kelsi was.

_Ohhh, runnin' _

_Climbin' _

_**To get to that place **_

_**To be all that we can be **_

_**Now's the time **_

_**So we're breaking free **_

**We're breaking free **

_Ohhh, yeah _

They sang the heartfelt words to eachother and Troy grabbed her hand close and spun her around. He skimmed towards her and they sang towards the audience.

**More than hope **

**More than faith **

_This is the truth _

_This is the fate _

_And together, _

_**We see it comin' **_

**More than you More than me **

_Not a want, but a need _

_**Both of us breaking' free **_

_Soaring,_ **flyin**

_**There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach **_

Gabriella turned to sing at him and he slightly nudged her shoulder and she grinned as she ran around the moon and around Troy and towards the audience again.

_**If we're tryin**_

**Yeah we're breaking free**

_Breaking Free_

_We're runnin _

**Ohhh climbin **

_**To get to that place to be all that we can be **_

_**Now's the time **_

**Now's the time **

_**We're breaking free **_

**Ohhh we're breaking free **

Gabriella turned around and walked around him to make him notice her. Troy looked at his girlfriend and they sang to eachother the last bars. They sighed out as the song ended and looked to the clapping crowd.

_Ohhhh _

_**You know the world can see us**_

_**In a way that's different from who we **_

_**Are**_

Chad's hair was jumping so much it would've fallen off if it was a wig! Taylor and Sharpay cheered and jumped up and down for her friend. Troy and Gabriella grinned at eachother and pointed at Kelsi as she bowed and everyone clapped loudly.

Troy looked at Gabriella and pulled her hand a little to se him. She smiled at him and he pulled her close and kissed her lips. Gabriella's eyes opened shocked but wrapped her arms around his neck anyways. Everyone cheered louder and that's when Gabriella realized they had kissed in front of the whole school but she didn't care.

She was kissing the man of her dream and that's all that mattered. They pulled away and looked into eachothers eyes. That's when they realized that they didn't just like eachother; they loved eachother. Troy sighed out happily and Gabriella smiled.

Troy hugged her close and she dug her face in his chest. Everything was perfect!

**So, who missed me? Lol just kidding. Sorry I haven't updated but I've been extremely busy with so much and I got the computer all to myself today. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter and there is a high probability that Zac will be in the next chapter! Please Review! You guys rock hardcore! Also, don't steal that punch line it's mine! Thank you and have a nice day! Lol**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**


	17. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait but I've been really busy and today I haven't exactly been the happiest person so…. Lol. Thank you for all the fantastic reviews! Also there's a person with a story call 'Loving the Enemy'. Well I checked it out and it was VERY similar to mine. I confronted her and I let her continue her story as it was different so don't flame her please. You guys rock hardcore! **

**Chapter 15**

Gabriella sat in the auditorium chairs the fallowing Monday after school. Today was the first day of rehearsals and today they'd announce who got what part. Troy had to run his dad to remind him that he was staying over at her house so she was alone in the auditorium.

Sharpay, Kelsi, and Ryan were not there yet so after five minutes of sitting in silence she took her I pod from her backpack. She put it in shuffle and the song Say O.K by Vanessa Hudgens came up. Gabriella smiled and leaned her head back on the seat. For some reason, it fit her relationship with Troy perfectly. Just as the bridge to the song began she felt an arm around hers.

"Hey beautiful" Troy said softly kissing her cheek and Gabriella smiled and took her earphones off.

"Hey, she greeted with a smile and pecked his lips sweetly and put her I Pod away, what's up? DON'T… say the ceiling I've hear it too many times!"

Troy laughed, "Okay, heaven is up there and the fact that today we will start as the lead roles of East High's Musical"

"Troy, we don't know if we'll get the roles. It might as well be Ryan and Sharpay again" Gabriella said.

"Yes but I didn't hear that loud an applause as when we got off the stage" Troy said.

"Maybe it's because they saw a steamy make out session for five minutes until Mrs. Darbus came and broke us up" Gabriella smirked.

"Yep, that was one good kiss" Troy said dreamily.

"Well, how about this one" Gabriella said and kissed his lips sweetly for five seconds.

"Hm, wouldn't call it steamy, maybe I should teach you" Troy said leaning in.

"Nothing too bad, we're in school" Gabriella said and leaned in.

"Oh you spoilsport" Troy whispered as he captured her lips softly. Troy reached over and touched her cheek and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Gabriella yelped a little and he smiled and caressed her tongue with his. Gabriella reached to touch his head; her hand on the back of his head. They then heard a whistle and broke away.

"Wow Chad was right that does look hot!" Ryan exclaimed who stood in the middle of Kelsi and Sharpay.

"Damn it can't you guys keep off eachother for five minutes?" Sharpay asked.

"see if we weren't interrupted every five minutes buy you or Chad we wouldn't have to" Troy pointed out and Sharpay narrowed her eyes.

"You know Troy, just because you're dating by best friend doesn't mean I can't still lay pranks on you" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, what would you do?" Troy laughed.

"Remember last week when you smelled like Pink Sugar?"

"Yeah?"

"I spread that all over your clothes before you went to change"

"WHAT?! I THOUGHT THAT WAS BECAUSE I MADE OUT WITH GABRIELLA IN THE BOY'S BATHROOM THAT MORNING!" Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella hit his arm, "Why the hell did you just say that?!"

"How could you admit it? Man I'm never going in there again!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Really, I thought you used the girl's room" Kelsi said stifling her laughter.

"IT WAS A DARE IN 3RD GRADE! MUST THE HAUNTING LIVE ON?!" Ryan yelled.

"YES!" they chorused and he sighed.

"I still can't believe you had dared him to do that" Gabriella laughed.

"Well with all the pink and hats he wore you had to admit he looked kinda gay. Also he had to really go and he was jumping up and down with his hands over his front" Sharpay laughed.

"You know sometimes I thought Ryan actually wore more pink than you" Troy said.

"Almost, I dress him so I always look the best" Sharpay said.

"I don't know what past frekas me out more, the fact that Sharpay still dresses you up or that Ryan does wear more pink than Sharpay" Troy said to Gabriella.

"HE DOES NOT WEAR MORE PINK THAN ME!" Sharpay screeched.

"Thanks you Ms. Evans for that show. Detention tomorrow afternoon for fifteen minutes" Mrs. Darbus said coming up behind her and the going to the stage with Kelsi fallowing.

Sharpay glared at Troy, " I hope you're happy!"

Troy smiled at Gabriella, "Actually, I am" he winked at her and she giggled.

Sharpay's eyes narrowed, "Gabriella why? WHY?! WHY DO YOU HATE ME!?" she fake cried and strutted up to the front seats.

Ryan looked at Troy and put a hand on his shoulder, "Dude, it was nice knowing you. I'm gonna miss you buddy!" Ryan cried the last sentence and fallowed Sharpay.

Troy looked at Gabriella, "Is it just me or has everyone just snapped their caps?"

"It's just you" Gabriella grinned and Troy fake frowned and kissed her forehead as they stood up to sit closer which was next to their three friends.

Gabriella sat next to Sharpay who sat next to Ryan as Troy sat next to Gabriella.

"Ah, come back now do ya Montez?" Sharpay said flipping her hair and looking ahead.

"Come on Shar, don't you remember the good old times? Please don't leave me!" Gabriella cried fakely smiling.

"Oh Gabriella I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Sharpay fake cried as well and hugged her friend.

"Yay! Are we friends again!?"

"Yes! Except can you do something for me?"

"What?"

"DUMP TROY!"

"NO!"

"Well it was worth a shot" Sharpay shrugged and they laughed.

"Hey, want me to bring Natalia over today so she and Zac can have a play date?"

"Sure! Do I sense a romance coming on?" Gabriella laughed.

"Nah, Zac has a thing for Kelsi and Jason's baby Vanessa" Troy said.

"How do you know this?" Sharpay asked.

"Because this morning he said and I quote, 'Twoy, I like Jason and Kelsi's baby Vanessa' end quote" Troy said.

"I hate it when he's right" Sharpay rolled her eyes and Gabriella smiled at her friend.

Two hours later their first rehearsal ended and Gabriella helped a limping Troy into his house.

"Troy, I thought you were staying at Gabriella's?" Laura said as she noticed them enter.

"Slight change of plans. I had a little… accident during rehearsals" Troy said as Gabriella tried to stop herself.

"He tripped over Sharpay's glittery microphone!" Gabriella cracked out and Laura and her ended up laughing as troy glared at Gabriella.

"I though we were gonna go with that I messed up during a Jazz square!" Troy said.

"And diss Ryan's favorite dance move? NEVER!" Gabriella exclaimed and they laughed.

"GABRIELLA TROY! YOU'RE BACK!" Zac said running into Gabriella's arms.

"Hey sweetie how was your day?" Gabriella said softly and Troy stared at her dreamily. He loved how Gabriella always changed around Zac. Her face would soften and she'd have this sparkle in her eyes she always had around him (Troy).

"It was good. I finger-painted with Grandma today" Zac said cheerfully.

"Yeah guys, don't go into the bathroom" Laura warned and they laughed as Troy reached for Zac and Zac scrambled into Troy's arms.

"Hey buddy, how would you like to go on a play date?" Troy asked.

"With a girl? Yuck!" Zack exclaimed.

"Vanessa will be there too" Gabriella sang and Zac grinned.

"I'll be ready in five minutes!" Zac said jumping off Troy's arms and up to his room. Troy and Gabriella laughed as Troy wrapped an arm around Gabriella.

"Someone has a crush" Troy laughed.

"Yeah well they make a cute couple" Gabriella smiled turning to face him.

"Not as cute as us" Troy smirked. Gabriella rolled her eyes as Troy grinned and captured her lips. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hello, mother in the room" Laura smiled and Troy and Gabriella broke away blushing.

"Sorry" they mumbled as Zac ran down the stairs and onto Troy's awaiting back.

"Come one Troy! Let's go let's go! You're the one who say girl's shouldn't wait!" Zac exclaimed.

"Yep, especially you beautiful mommy" Troy grinned and Gabriella kissed his lips sweetly.

"Yuck!" Zack exclaimed.

"Trust me kid, one day you'll BEG for more!" Troy exclaimed as they walked out.

Laura smiled after them as they left.

**The next chapter will be the play date with ZANESSA and tons of Troyella as usual. Also I was thinking of maybe a sequel in the future where the former kids are now grown up and they deal with school and Zac and Vanessa are best friends but of course arre in love and other drama, also the original couples! What do you think?**

**Please review! You guys rock hardcore.**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**

**Ps. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE forgive me for not updating!**


	18. Chapter 16

**I am SO SORRY for not updating! I've just been so busy with my mom and the flu and I've just been putting it off. Tomorrow I can't go to church unless I want the entire congregation to get sick because of me so I'll try. Also the second part of Teardrops on My guitar will come soon. If you have any ideas for the songs or requests I'll try but I can't make promises.**

**Chapter 16**

Troy, Gabriella, and Zac walked down the streets hand in hand laughing and joking around. Zac couldn't help but beam even more of the delight of seeing his brunette haired friend soon.

Gabriella noticed and she couldn't help but giggle at his behavior. He was so jumpy and happy like a girl with a schoolboy crush only it was a boy. It was very cute to see on her little boy.

They soon neared the white picket fenced house with a little shoulder length haired brunette with a coloring book on the front porch. Her curls getting into her face once in a while

Zac's eyes lit up as he saw her, "Nesquick!" he exclaimed as he let go of Gabriella's hand and ran towards her.

Vanessa heard her name called and saw to see her bestest friend Zac running towards her. She stood up and ran towards him as well, giggling the whole way. As they hugged eachother and fell on the grass they rolled over fighting for dominance.

Gabriella laughed as s he watched the two and sighed as she hooked her arm over Troy's leaning onto him, "They are so cute together"

"Yeah, they kinda remind me of us?"

"How's that?" Gabriella questioned, as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Well, both of us can't keep ourselves away from eachother" Troy grinned and Gabriella lightly pushed him.

"Give up Zaccy!" Vanessa giggled as she rolled ontop of him.

"Never Nesquick!" Zac exclaimed as he rolled over ontop of her and tickled her to no end leaving Vanessa in a fit of giggles.

Gabriella and Troy laughed as they walked over to them, arm still hooked together.

"Okay guys, no more hand games. You know someone could get hurt" Gabriella said picking up Zac as Troy picked up Vanessa.

"But Aunty Gabi its fun!" Vanessa said.

"And no one ever gets hurt!" Zac exclaimed finishing her sentence.

Troy looked at Vanessa, "You've got to stop making him finish your sentences"

"That's what best buddies do!" Zac exclaimed.

"We play together…

"And finish eachother sentences…

"And creep parents out!" they finished together. Gabriella looked at Troy and laughed at his shocked expression.

"Okay I'm gonna leave before this get freakier" Troy said and put Vanessa down as Gabriella did with Zac.

"You guys stay out here while I go comfort uncle Troy m'kay?" Gabriella said.

"M'kay!" they both answered. Gabriella kissed both of their head and hurried inside only to be met with a silent house.

"Troy, Troy? Tr- whoa!" Gabriella shrieked as she was suddenly pulled against someone and all too familiar lips covered her. She sighed deeply as his hands landed on her waist bringing her closer. She cupped his face and dug her fingers through his hair multiple times.

She gasped as his lips suddenly went from her mouth to her neck, "Why the sudden attack?"

Troy continued to kiss all parts of her neck, crossing her throat to get from the left to the right. The vibrations of her moans making him suck and kiss harder and deeper.

"You look so hot when you act like a mom" Troy whispered in her ear as he kissed behind it. Gabriella threw her head back in delight.

"What if I get married to someone else and I have their kid. Will you still think I'm hot?" Gabriella giggled playing with the hair on the back of his head.

Troy chuckled and hoisted Gabriella up into his arms so he was lifting her up from her butt.

"The only guy you'll be married to is me beautiful" Troy said as he tightened his grip around her ass.

Gabriella giggled, leaned down and kissed his lips. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, one of her legs going up in a Disney kind of way (Princess Diaries or that fake Zashley picture, whoever did that was really desperate for Zashley. Sorry, moment there, Lol) and Troy felt a little light headed and fell backwards on the couch. Gabriella moved ontop of him and straddled his waist.

She leaned down and kissed his lips lightly, "Hi"

"Hey" he whispered as she laid her head on his chest, her legs moving from their current position.

Meanwhile, Zac and Vanessa sat on the swings twisting around on them.

"Hm, how old do you want to be when you die?" Zac asked.

"I don't know? 18?" Vanessa answered.

"Why?"

"Because school is over which means no more friends or anything"

"Hey, you'll always be my friend!"

Vanessa grinned, "Thanks Zaccy, I won't consider killing myself one day"

"Good, cuz it'd be hard to do" Vanessa nodded in agreement.

"Okay my turn, do you ever want ot get married?" Vanessa said in a cheery and hopeful way.

Zac blushed and continued to twist around, "Sure I do. Troy and Gabi aren't married and they look really happy. So maybe one day I'll get married"

"Yeah me too, when I find a gorgeous guy who cares about me"

"Hey I care about! And I'm definetly gorgeous!" Zac exclaimed smiling charmingly at her.

Vanessa giggled, "True! Well, let make a promise right now!" Vanessa stopped and turned to him

"What kind of promise?" Zac asked stopping towards her.

"The most powerful of all! Pinky Promise!"

"Wow! You mean business!" Zac exclaimed.

Vanessa nodded, "Yep! Let's say, if we don't get married to anybody… 20 years from now, then we'll marry eachother!"

"Cool! I wouldn't mind marrying you!" Zac said.

"Really?" Vanessa giggled.

"Sure! Your nice, funny, really pretty, and you have the most adorable giggle!" Zac said.

Vanessa giggled and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Zaccy! You're really handsome too! I love your blue eyes!"

Zac blushed, "Thanks!"

"So, Pinky Promise?" Vanessa asked holding out her pinky.

Zac looked at it and joined it with his, "Pinky swear!"

They shook it and hugged.

"So, have twenty years passed yet?" Zac asked and Vanessa pushed his shoulder.

Inside, Troyella was still on the couch. Gabriella's head lay on Troy's chest while Troy's arms rested around her body.

"Hm, I love it, just being here with you" Troy sighed.

Gabriella giggled and scrambled herself up to straddle him, "Has East High's bad boy gone soft?"

" What? No" Troy said in a joking matter.

"Hm yes he has. Troy what is your weakness?"

"Hm, it was brown hair, brown eyes, and its sexy body is on top of me right now" Troy said as he seductively pulled her down for a kiss. Gabriella moaned as they continued to kiss passionately.

Gabriella's hands dug up his shirt and her fingers circled his nipples. His hands went over to the back of her shirt and under to draw circled all over her back.

Gabriella pulled away and smiled dreamily at him, "You have no idea how happy you've made me"

"You have no idea how happy you've made me" Troy grinned back at her. Gabriella leaned back down and kissed him again.

Sharpay walked down the street with a fidgety Natalia in her arms.

"Come on Nat its okay, Zekey will be here soon" As she said this Zeke came running up to her and took her in his arms, the baby's cries quieting down.

"Oh thank god, where have you been?!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Sorry Sharpie but the bakery inspection was today and no one ever knows who it is, he or she is always disguised" Zeke said as they crossed the street.

"So, it could be a guy in a girl suit?" Sharpay asked.

"Pretty much" Zeke shrugged as they made their way to Jason's house (Where Zanessa and Troyella are)

"Who, John Travolta flashback!" Sharpay said and they both shuddered. They neared the house to see Zac and Vanessa finishing their pinky promise with Vanessa pushing Zac's shoulder.

"Aw, their so cute!" Sharpay squealed.

"Yeah, like a mini Troy and Gabriella" Zeke laughed.

"Speaking of troy and Gabriella, where are they?" Sharpay asked.

They entered the inside to see their shy somewhat insecure friend Gabriella on top of her boyfriend Troy kissing him as if it was the very last time. Troy's shirt was off as was Gabriella's and they pulled up for air for two seconds then their lips found eachother again.

Sharpay opened her mouth and closed it, "Eh, not gonna bother saying anything" Sharpay left and Zeke sat on the arm rest on the far end of the sofa. Happily he watched as his friend and captain reached up to unhook his girlfriend's black bra.

Sharpay walked back in and pulled Zeke out by the ear.

"WE'RE MISSING THE BEST PART! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Gabriella pulled away, "Did you hear something?"

Troy looked at her, "no"

Gabriella shrugged and pulled her lips to him again.

Whoo! Long chapter! My fingers hurt! I hope you like it and it makes up for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG absence. I'll seriously try but I can't promise I'll be able to update ALL my stories. I hope you like it and they pinky promise will definitely come back in the sequel, if you want!

Thank you the reviews and please review! Also my mom is coming home this Wednesday! Yay! Thank you for all the prayers and thoughts! You guys rock Hardcore!

Mucho Love,

Bookworm3


	19. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, hope you're not mad about me not updating in like… a year. I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! My mom is fully recovered but I've just been really distracted and preoccupied with school and keeping my grades up. I'm really gonna try to finish this story soon and then Unexpected Love. I wrote this chapter last night and I want to thank all my reviewers for the lovely reviews I've gotten! I hope this makes up for the horrible wait I've put you guys through so here it is! Chapter 17! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

Ten minutes later Troy and Gabriella were still on the sofa. Gabriella's hair was incredibly messy due to the fact that Troy kept wanting to straddle her.

Gabriella bit his ear, "Stop trying to roll me over" she pouted as he moaned in her ear at his girlfriend's sudden action.

"I'm sorry if I REALLY want to be on top of you, you're just so… sexy" Troy said in a low growl as Gabriella blushed. She'd been called many things in her lifetime. Pretty, cute, gorgeous even but sexy and from Troy Bolton? Never.

"No I'm not" Gabriella protested and Troy threw her a sexy grin making her feel a rush go through her veins. Troy cupped her face and kissed her lips ever so lightly.

Gabriella groaned and kissed back harder, her fingers going through the edge of his hair as his hand came to the back of her head pushing her gently towards him, his fingers running through her hair.

Gabriella sighed as his lips slowly kissed astray from her mouth downwards towards her neck. She caressed his head as his lips worked wonders on her neck, ever so slightly pushing her almost naked breasts closer to his face.

Gabriella yelped as she suddenly found herself on top of the couch with her very sexy hotshot of a boyfriend grinning very cockily at her.

"That's no fair!" she pouted at him crossing her arms across her chest.

Troy chuckled and uncrossed her arms, interlocking their hands above her head leaning his forehead towards hers, "It's totally fair Brie. Do you have any idea what you're making me feel right now?"

Gabriella gasped as she felt something hard against her thigh. She closed her eyes and then opened them to feel Troy's nose slowly going down hers. She felt her hand go down his arm to the place where a bulge has appeared.

She kept her eyes on him though as she stroked it gently. He closed his eyes and groaned at the feel of her tiny fingers against his most private area. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him feverously.

She had never felt anything so hard, so big. It seemed to grow bigger as she wrapped her leg around his waist and he groaned at the new position.

His mouth covered her neck. His kisses were fast and hard all over. He finally found sweet soft skin that made her moan like crazy as he sucked and bit on her skin.

"You just gave me a hickey, gasp, didn't you" Gabriella said as he suckled her skin one last time.

She opened her eyes to see a cheeky grin on his face, "You know I can't keep my mouth off of you"

"You know most guys aren't really proud to have a weakness" Gabriella teased.

Troy grinned and kissed her bottom lip, " Most guys don't have a girl like you in their life"

Gabriella giggled and kissed his upper lip. They laid on the sofa for a minute, just looking into each other's eyes, taking in all that had happened. He felt her arms go around his neck as she pulled him into a hug.

Troy breathed in the smell of strawberry shampoo and the tickle that her hair brought to his nose.

" I want to have sex with you" his eyes opened instantly. Has he heard right? He pulled away from her embrace to find the dark mocha eyes he loved so much filled with a new dark brown that was not very scary but not very happy either.

"W-w-what?" he asked, more like stammered.

Gabriella sighed in, "I said… I want to have sex... with you"

Troy looked at her for a second, her hair was a huge mess but she'd never looked more beautiful. Her shirt was off and he could see that her bra wasn't exactly keeping her breasts all the way in.

"Um… not that I don't want this because I… really really REALLY want this but… are you sure?" he asked, his stomach flipping as he saw her smile and wrap her arms around his neck.

"I really want this Troy. I want to have sex with you"

Troy gulped, "B-b-but Brie, you do know that once you go there there's no going back"

Gabriella smiled softly as he said this and traced a finger down his cheek before leaning her mouth towards his ear, "I really really REALLY want this"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Yes, but you know you love it" Gabriella said biting his ear.

Troy grinned and fused their lips together, cupping her face softly as she cupped the side of his face with her hand.

"Not.. that.. I…m not.. en…joying this, but shouldn't we… check on the kids?" Gabriella asked between kisses.

"Oh… Oh Yeah, hope they're okay" he said as he pulled his shirt on. He stood up to see Gabriella buttoning her shirt buttons.

"I bet, they're just fine" she says grabbing his hand and pulling him to the backyard, a grin on his face.

They quietly walked to the sliding door of the backyard to see Zac softly pushing Vanessa on the swings, a dreamy smile on his face.

Gabriella threw a knowing smile at Troy as she opened the sliding door, "Hey kids!"

"Hi ya Gabi!" Vanessa greeted jumping off the swings and running to Gabriella to hug her legs tightly.

"Whoa hold on kid I've only got so much balance" Gabriella said as her knees wobbled a little.

"He he sowwy" Vanessa said cheekily.

"That's okay, how about to make it up to me you come inside with me and Troy to eat some ice cream?" Gabriella asked knowingly.

"YEAH!!" they both exclaimed as they each grabbed one of Gabriella's hands and dragged her inside.

Troy laughed as it all happened but didn't move. Gabriella had settled Vanessa and Zac on the stools on the island and taken out the ice cream and cones, doting a dip of cookie Dough ice cream on Vanessa's nose. The little girl giggled and doted Gabriella's nose with Cookie Dough.

Gabriella simply laughed and began serving scoops on the cones.

Troy smiled, Gabriella would make a wonderful mother someday. He imagines her nursing her baby at two o clock in the morning, Still having a smile on her face because he baby needed her. His lips broke into a grin as he thought of himself coming home to her everyday.

He'd be tired and sweaty but he'd be greeted with her magical lips and he would be reenergized. He'd caress her swollen stomach, whispering how beautiful she looked and how much he wanted her then and there.

Zac then would run in and jump into his father's arms, telling him of what he learned in school or what trick he taught his turtle. He'd go off and play with him as she would smile looking at her two boys with a hand on her swollen belly. Troy would look up and smile at her and she'd smile back, promising to finish what they had started as she went to prepare his dinner.

Troy Bolton then knew, he loved Gabriella Montez with all his heart, and he didn't mind it at all.

**So how's that for an update? Seriously I'm actually kind of happy of how I t turned out and I hope you all like it! This is actually when things start to pick up and drama comes in but I'm not sure how yet, lol. PM me ideas if you can and please review and again I'm sooooooo sorry for the long wait!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**


End file.
